Dementia Moon
by Scorpion25Akuma
Summary: La locura después de mirar directamente a la luna, ¿Qué tan crueles pueden ser las tretas del destino? Basado en "Dark Moon"; es decir, un Mío x Katsuki ;
1. Cuando alcanzas la luna con una mano

Aclaraciones: "Skip Beat!" no me pertenece. Esto es puramente sin fines de lucro y puro deseo de traumatizar psicológicamente a quienes leen… jajaja! Nie! Son bromas…XD La verdad, este es un fic conmemorativo, ¿Por qué? Pues es de agradecimiento! Así es! Un agradecimiento por los 56 rws de "Trabajos Forzados". Pueden decir que no es razón para celebrar, pero yo digo que es como para hacer fiesta y armar jaleo hasta el día siguiente…TT! Así que, fieles lectoras, esto es para ustedes. Este fic está basado en la canción "Space Dementia" de Muse.

Advertencia: bien, ya dije que esto es un fic de agradecimiento; sin embargo, quizá aquí la cosa se pone un poco violenta así que si no les gusta el lenguaje soez y las escenas subidas de tono, abstenerse de leer ( Y si igual leen, no me culpen después!) Fans del "caballeroso" Ren, podrían llevarse un susto…XD!... bueno, aquí es "Katsuki" pero con un grado más de sadismo y Mío, pareciera unir fuerzas con "Natsu" en algunas partes…XD!... bueno, es un fic… aunque parece que sigo con la mala costumbre de sacarlo de personaje de vez en cuando. Eso, lo decidirán ustedes, sin más, es hora de leer.

"_You make me sick because I adore you so  
I love all the dirty tricks  
And twisted games you play on me"_

"_Space Dementia" por Muse._

El dulce sonido de un piano al fondo, tan hermoso y trágico al mismo tiempo, ¿Quién sería? Nadie en esa escuela de segunda tocaba el piano de tal manera. Con cautela, asomó la cabeza por la puerta entre abierta de la sala donde impartían las clases de música. De lado (Demasiado concentrado como para reparar en ella), estaba aquel tipo… ese miserable de Katsuki. ¡Cómo lo odiaba! El bastardo que pronto sería parte de su familia, otro miembro para despreciar. Apretó fuertemente lo puños. La seria composición de sus facciones, obligó a desviar su mirada a esos ojos como el granito.

-"De verdad le gusta la música. Debo admitir que no lo hace mal"- tuvo que soltar una blasfemia mental -"¡Hongo Mio, deja de pensar estupideces!"- con más ira que nunca, lo culpó por introducir en su digna y cruel mente comentarios indebidos y antinaturales.

-Mizuki…- le escuchó suspirar pesadamente y sonreír por algún pensamiento feliz. Ahora entendía muchas cosas. Sonrió maquiavélica.

-"Así que, ¿Mi querida prima es el objeto de tu afecto?"- hombre astuto y manipulador. Si Misao lo descubriera, si ella supiera que la persona que en realidad ama su adorado prometido es la vulgar y mediocre prima que ha maltratado desde hace años… -"De seguro quedaría devastada"- quiso soltar una carcajada. Sólo imaginar la decepción en el hermoso rostro de su hermana, verla retorcerse como un asqueroso gusano atravesado por un alfiler; la imagen era digna de ser puesta en un escaparate. Podía comprender a Katsuki y sus razones para utilizar a Misao –"Lo sabía desde un principio. Tú me ayudarás a destruir esta familia, sensei"- regresando tras sus pasos, sus ojos destellaron con una luz demente, torciendo sus labios en una grotesca mueca de placer.

***************DM********************

-Katsuki sensei- la voz suave y elegante que conocía tan bien, era como el susurro del diablo –¿Me oye?- claro que lo hacía, pero prefería evitarla. Esa mujer, ¡Cómo la odiaba! Un demonio disfrazado de humano; la tirana que azotaba a Mizuki con su despiadada crueldad. ¿¡Cómo podía existir una mujer tan déspota!? Bueno, viniendo de esa familia todo era posible.

-Lo lamento, Hongo sama. No estaba prestando atención, ¿Se le ofrece algo?- compuso la más falsa de sus sonrisas. Entre más rápido supiera sus motivos, más rápido podría marcharse. Debía ir a la oficina de su compañía para jaquear la base de datos de las empresas Hongo y por supuesto, fingir ser un novio amoroso con Misao. Sólo pensarlo daba nauseas –"Es la mujer más mediocre que he conocido. Se supone que es una señorita, pero sus modales dejan mucho que desear además de ser una mimada inmadura y caprichosa. No sabe nada de la vida, nunca ha experimentado el dolor y los problemas de Mizuki. Comparada con ella, no es nada. Incluso la desquiciada de Mio es mucho más digna"- sacudió la cabeza, tratando de quitarse la idea de una Mio que tuviera algo positivo –"Por lo menos no tengo que mostrarle afecto"- sintió escalofríos.

-¿Tan entretenido es pensar en Mizuki?-

-¿Disculpe? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- debía hacerse el tonto y no dejar que sus palabras le afectaran; pese a todo, ¿Cómo supo ella? ¡Siempre fue cuidadoso en no demostrar sus sentimientos frente a nadie!

-Sabes bien a que me refiero, Katsuki- el cordial tono de un principio fue substituido por uno mordaz, incluso comenzó a tutearlo. No toleraba su mirada altanera. No soportaba que ella viera por sobre él.

-Recuerde que estamos todavía en la escuela y aquí, soy su profesor. Mantenga el trato respetuoso-

-Claro, este es el único lugar donde puedes aparentar tener más estatus que yo. Entiendo tu necesidad por sentirte "encima" de los demás de vez en cuando. Eso incluye engañar a mi estúpida hermana y los bastardos que tengo por padres- apretó los puños, deseando desvanecerla de la faz de la Tierra. Mio y su aguda perspicacia no fueron timadas por la eficaz actuación. La cosa iba mal; sí debía temer de alguien en la familia Hongo, era precisamente de ella –No tienes escapatoria y lo sabes. Puedo ver el temor en tus ojos- comenzó a sudar frío, ¿¡Cómo podía temerle a una niña de preparatoria!?

-Tienes mucho nervio para hablarle de esa manera al prometido de tu hermana, ¿Qué te hace pensar que pienso siquiera en Mizuki san? No me interesan las jovencitas. Sin embargo, estoy admirado por lo volátil de tu imaginación… ¿Quién lo diría?- ya que iban a contrapuntearse, no era necesario fingir buenos modales ni usar una máscara caballerosa. Esperó intimidarla pero no fue suficiente: la pelinegra sonreía llena de soberbia y en sus fríos ojos negros no había más que locura. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por su mente?

-¿Siempre piensas en ella cuando estás con Misao? Debe ser un excelente aliciente. Admiro tu estomago y no te culparé si sobre pones a Mizuki en tus pensamientos cuando tienes que besarla- cadenciosamente, paseaba alrededor suyo, como un chacal acorralando su presa -¿Me tienes miedo?-.

-¿Por qué razón debería? Pero tengo curiosidad por saber cuáles son tus intenciones. ¿Vas a delatarme?-

-No tiene cuenta aunque la idea de ver a esa perra con el corazón destrozado es muy estimulante. Tengo planes mucho más ambiciosos y tú me ayudarás. Al final, quién sabe, tal vez puedas quedarte con mi prima y vivir felices para siempre- dejó salir una espasmódica carcajada sin humor por la propuesta. ¿Ayudarla? ¿¡A ella!? ¡Debía estar bromeando!

-¿Tan sola te sientes que no tienes a nadie a quien pedirle que juegue contigo?-

-No todos mis compañeros de juego odian a esta familia tanto como yo- por un momento, pudo ver cierta humanidad en las vacías pupilas de esa chica. De alguna manera, sintió un dolor tan profundo como el suyo.

-¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa?-

-Si quisiera acabar contigo y destruir a Misao y Mizuki, basta con apuñalarte y acabar con tu existencia. Podemos conseguir mucho más uniéndonos. Cuando obtenga lo que quiero, podrás ser libre y conseguir venganza- extendió su pálida mano a él, indicando así el cierre del trato. Sabía que la astucia de Mio podría ser útil pero confiar en su palabra era peligroso. Pero estaba bien, le gustaba esa sensación de aventura. Además, no era la única que podía usar sádicos métodos para acabar con amenazas: a la menor señal, sería él quien lanzará el primer cuchillo contra ella.

-Trato hecho, Mio-

*********DM****************

-¿Qué tienes planeado? ¿De qué te sirve husmear la empresa de mí familia? Sí quieres información interesante, tienes que buscar en la computadora de mi padre. La que usa en su estudio- ambos bajaban el sin numero de gradas de la enorme mansión Hongo después de que el "sensei" llegara de improvisto. Cuando salió del salón donde practicaba con el violín, curiosa del ruido en la planta baja, encontró a su prima jugando de lo lindo con él. La cara de ambos mientras tocaban el piano juntos era lo más estúpido que hubiera visto pero también, nunca creyó que ese hombre fuera capaz de mostrar semejantes emociones –Date prisa. Misao regresará en cualquier momento - con cautela, giró el pomo del espacioso lugar de trabajo donde se llevaban a cabo todas los desfalcos morales y financieros de esa familia –Tienes quince minutos-

-Es más que suficiente- de nuevo esa fría indiferencia.

-¿Sigues enojado porque vi tu cara de idiota?- un bufido fue la clara respuesta. Sólo pudo reírse a costa del infantil bochorno – Todos tenemos una primera vez, Katsuki. No te preocupes, no divulgaré tu "secreto"-

-No me importa. Creí que ya no serías tan malvada ahora que somos "camaradas"-

-Aún eres insoportable, no confundas las cosas. Pero si te tratara diferente, sospecharían. Además, ¿Quién dijo que somos "camaradas"? Nuestra relación es de "socios". Cuando cada quien tenga lo suyo, fingiremos que aquí no pasó nada- sigilosa como un felino, asomó por la ventana para ver el amplio jardín trasero, observando los establos a lo lejos –Los animales son mejores que los humanos…- de inmediato, comprendió que sus palabras no venían al caso. ¡Qué tontería! Katsuki clavó su profunda mirada en ella, un tanto sorprendido.

-¿En serio lo crees?-

-¿Tiene algo de malo?-

-No, en verdad. Simplemente es extraño ver que estimes algo más que a ti misma, aunque sea un animal- por primera vez, en todo lo que conocía a ese tipo, jamás sonrió a ella como en ese entonces: una dulce y bondadosa sonrisa. Chascó los dientes, despectiva por su divertida expresión maravillada sin perder de vista sus reacciones –Creí que Hongo Mio no tenía sentimientos-

-Eres igual a todos los demás. Todas las personas poseemos sentimientos, sólo las mentes obtusas no consideran los negativos como tales- remarcar su notable inferioridad lo irritaba como nada en el mundo. Cretino, ¿Quién era para considerarse capaz de comprenderla?

-Te esfuerzas por quedar mal siempre, ¿No?- después, nadie dijo nada más. Dedicó un rato a observarlo. No comprendía que era eso que la fascinaba sobre la retorcida y oscura personalidad de ese tipo o la inquietud de su radical cambio cuando estaba junto a Mizuki. ¿Qué más escondería ese sujeto?

-No es como si me interesara saberlo-

-¿Decías?-

-¡Qué te apures, he dicho!-

*******************DM************

Desde que iniciara el contrato de "colaboración" entre él y Mio, habían transcurrido tres semanas. Era sorprendente que pasara más tiempo a su lado que de Misao. Sacando un cigarro del bolsillo interior del saco, dispuso relajarse en la enorme extensión de terreno en la mansión Hongo.

-"Esa mujer es muy fácil de engañar"- recién terminaba de "visitar" a la joven "prometida. Satisfecho de utilizarla descaradamente para sus propósitos. Cada vez comprobaba la abismal diferencia entre ella y su tétrica hermana –"Mio jamás rebajaría su orgullo sólo por agradar. No sé que más excusas usar para evitar intimar con Misao. ¡Qué sacrificio! Soy incapaz de fingir deseo frente a ella"-

-¡Ah! El hombre del momento…- como llamada por sus pensamientos, la susodicha apareció frente a sus ojos cabalgando un enorme y magnifico espécimen árabe tan negro como sus cortos cabellos. El animal era tan dócil con su ama cuando, según Misao, la "bestia del demonio" era imposible de domar –Te presento a "Naraku"- típico de ella. Pobre caballo -¿Recién visitabas a mi "hermanita"?- no con ganas de aguantar sus burlas, asintió distraídamente, calando un poco del relajante humo –No fumes mientras admiras la naturaleza- detestaba ese tono severo, ¿Quién era para regañarlo? ¡Demonios! Sin embargo, obedeció -¿Quieres dar un paseo?-

-¿Para qué? ¿Piensas llevarme a un lugar apartado para torturarme?-

-Necesito hablar contigo en privado- sin esperar una respuesta, llamó a un mozo, indicándole que trajeran otro de los ejemplares dispuestos. Mio era realmente increíble: la autoridad de su voz, sus delicados ademanes y a al mismo tiempo, la seguridad con que tomaba las riendas y la sobria y elegante expresión de su rostro eran dignas de admirar. En gran medida, ella sería mejor heredera que su hermana. Por primera vez, consideraba injusta la discriminación sólo por una estúpida cicatriz. Viéndola desde el flanco derecho, aquel rostro pulcro era muy hermoso, como una estatua esculpida en alabastro. Sacudió la cabeza, apesumbrado por el desagradable rumbo de sus pensamientos. Pero últimamente, quizá gracias a la obligada compañía entre ellos, observarla se convirtió en un pasatiempo obligatorio. ¿Debía asustarse o alegrarse por ser el único ser humano capaz de estar cerca de ella y conocer rasgos de su misteriosa personalidad?

-¿No es muy sospechoso? Tú y yo solos… -

-Nadie creería que es malo. A lo mucho, pensaran que quiero lastimarte pero nada más- ¿¡Por qué era tan indiferente al respecto!? ¿¡"Sólo pensarían que quiere lastimarlo"!? Según su familia, ¿¡Eso no es peor que una infidelidad!? ¡Dios! ¿¡Qué tenían en la cabeza los Hongo!? –Misao no me creería capaz de "robarte". No soy rival para su despampanante belleza- sonrió de lado, burlándose de ella misma pero pudo percibir el complejo de inferioridad. Quiso confortarla y asegurarle que, si bien no era mejor que Mizuki, por lo menos superaba con creces a Misao pero, no tuvo valor de expresarlo. La idea lo llenaba de incomodidad –Vamos…- utilizando otro ejemplar rojizo, cabalgó junto a la chica, recorriendo en círculos el rancho interior donde trotaban o retozaban más animales.

-¿Era necesario? Mio, ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Sabías que mi hermana tiene un amante en tu empresa?- ¿¡Cómo supo eso!? Tenía información al respecto pero no quiso hacer mayor alboroto y mantener la falsa seguridad –Los escuché cuchichear en su habitación. Quiere conocer todos tus movimientos bancarios porque últimamente has estado actuando extraño- molesta, le obsequió una despectiva mirada de soslayo. Era preocupante el acostumbrarse a ellas - ¿En verdad tomas en serio el asunto de la venganza? Si te la pasas fantaseando con Mizuki, no es mi problema; pero si por eso comienzan a nacer sospechas, ya no podríamos movernos con tanta libertad. Y lo digo por ella también, su vida peligraría. Misao es una mujer celosa y terrible.-

-¿Comienzas a simpatizar con tu prima? ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?- bufando, chascó la lengua.

-Me fastidia la simpleza y corrupción de esa perra. Mizuki puede ser una tonta ingenua, pero es correcta y eso es digno de admirar- de todas las respuestas que pudiera darle, esa era la menos esperada, ¿Sería que siempre sintió eso pero gracias al orgullo, nunca dejó que sus pensamientos le permitieran desarrollar una amistad con Mizuki? Había respeto en sus palabras. En ese caso, Mio era tan infantil. Una sonrisa destensó sus labios -¿De qué te ríes, idiota? No pienses de más: aún odio a esa pequeña molestia-

-Me has conmovido, Hongo sama. No te enojes, nunca diré que en ese gélido corazón hay algo de calor. ¿Necesitabas tanta privacidad para decirme esto?-

-La otra semana, Misao saldrá de viaje hacía Hong Kong. Es un momento perfecto para que aproveches todas las oportunidades. Debes ser cauteloso- sentenció muy seria –Mi madre mantiene sus ojos fijos en todo, como un ave rapaz. Especialmente en mi prima. Esa despreciable mente cochambrosa es un arma letal y al menor movimiento en falso, no dudara en tomar medidas- parando el andar de pronto, lo tomó por las solapas de la camisa, asustándolo pues nunca le había mirado tan fieramente – Te recuerdo que si algo sale mal, Mizuki es quien lo pagará-

-Suéltame. Eso lo sé perfectamente- sutilmente, retiró la garra que apretaba su cuello –Preferiría morir antes de permitir que ella saliera lastimada-

-Bien. Me gusta que seas consiente de la realidad. Tendremos mucho tiempo para hacer movimientos estratégicos. El destino nos sonríe, ¿No te parece?-

-No lo considero positivo si sonríe como tú-

*********************DM*********************

El viaje de Misao duraría dos semanas y pensó que todo marcharía a la perfección. Sin embargo, Katsuki (Maldito sea su descuido) escogió dicha temporada para enfermarse de una gripe que, según el director de la escuela, prometía convertirse en un caso de tuberculosis crónica.

-Mizuki, ¿Qué sabes del bastardo convaleciente? ¿Podré ir a bailar a su tumba pronto?-

-¡Mio! ¡Qué cosas más horribles dices! Además, sé lo mismo que tú…- mentirosa. Por la tarde llegó retrasada y gracias a la feliz expresión satisfactoria, podía decirse que pasó por el apartamento del sensei a echarle una ojeada. Pero ella no confiaba aún en su lúgubre prima y probablemente, pensaría que la delataría.

-Bien. Saldré a dar un paseo-

-¿Tú sola? ¿A dónde vas?- dejó escapar una suave risa por las inquisitivas y sus razones para salir a lo que más detestaba: mezclarse con las demás personas. Sin embargo, desde lejos no podía planificar nada con ese hombre irresponsable.

-Dile a mi madre que me dieron ganas de vagar. Eso es todo-

**************

-Así que… ¿Aquí es donde vive?- el edificio de apartamentos cerca de estación ofrecía un aspecto de vecindario agradable –Demasiado clase media para mi gusto- observó algunas vecinas platicar animadas mientras sus hijos correteaban alrededor –Tan molesto…- murmuró rabiosa cuando uno chocó contra ella. Pero, al verle la cicatriz, pegó un grito y salió corriendo a los brazos de su madre.

-¡Un monstruo! ¡Hay un monstruo en la escalera!- no deseando tener testigos, apresuró el paso hasta estar frente a la puerta, tocando con tres golpes secos que resonaron en el vacío pasillo.

-Y todavía me hace esperar, pobre diablo infeliz- azotando la madera con todas sus fuerzas, por fin, un chasquido y los impactados ojos grises dieron la bienvenida -¿Piensas dejarme aquí afuera? ¡Qué pésimos modales?-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-En vista de que Mizuki no quiso soltar información, decidí venir a cerciorarme de si aún seguías respirando-

-Bien, ya lo hiciste. Ahora vete- sin ninguna pena, pensaba cerrarle la puerta en la cara, ¿¡Quién diablos creía que era!? No supo porque pero, con un rápido movimiento, utilizó el píe como cuña. El ruido desagradable, secundado por un dolor intenso… sólo existía una respuesta.

-¿Qué demonios tratas de hacer dejándome afuera, malagradecido de mie…?- todo daba vueltas y veía borroso. Lo último que escuchó antes de perder la conciencia fueron los asustados gritos del sensei.

-¡Mio!-

***************************DM******************

En serio, ¿¡Qué clase de acción desesperada era esa!? Nunca imaginó que Hongo Mio usará el tobillo para impedirle cerrar la puerta. Ni siquiera Mizuki (Quien lo visitara esa tarde) hubiera pensado en llegar a tales extremos (Simplemente, esperó obediente y paciente en el pasillo. Nunca pidió entrar siquiera al recibidor)

-¿Traes algún ungüento para golpes?- como gran señora, esperaba sentada en el sofá de su sala, impaciente, como casi siempre –Me tomo la molestia de venir a verte; tuve que tomar el autobús (Por primera vez en mi vida) y compartir mi asiento con un fastidioso universitario (Pero corrió como gallina cuando descubrí intencionalmente mi sien izquierda). ¿Y para qué? Para que el joven señor aquí presente cerrara la puerta como si fuera una visita indeseable-

-Bueno, eres indeseable- casi vio salir humo de sus oídos –A pesar de ello, no era mi intensión lastimarte- hincándose delante, dispuesto a enmendar su torpeza, quiso revisar la herida mas Mio encogió el píe a un lado -¿Cómo se supone que voy a curarte si no me dejas mirar?-

-No quiero que tus sucias manos me toquen- despreciativa, propinó un puntapié al botiquín de primeros auxilios, enervándolo como nunca –Dame la medicina y yo sola la aplicaré-

-Muchacha malcriada, ¿Te atreves a darme ordenes en mi propia casa?- irritado, desplegó toda su altura mientras lanzaba rayos por los ojos, deseando fulminar a esa diabla con ellos – No estás en posición de exigir nada- no le costó mucho acorralarla contra el respaldo del sofá, sin dejar de mirarlo retadora pero también, existía cierto temor en lo más profundo de su mirada -¿Qué pasa? ¿Te intimidan los hombres?-

-¿Hablas en serio? Puedo destrozar sabandijas como tú cuando quiera…- pero la forma en que retrocedía cada vez que trataba de ponerle la mano encima decía lo contrario. Sonrió predador: jugaría con ella un rato –Deja de mirarme de esa manera, ¿O acaso la fiebre te hace alucinar?- ¡Excelente sincronización! Gracias a esa pregunta, podría llevar a cabo su plan. Alejándose, usó la inquebrantable mascara de caballerosidad, haciendo como que nada pasaba.

-¿Te ofuscas por una bromita como esa?-

-¡Pues no bromees conmigo! ¡Demonios!- sacudiendo el vuelo de la falda, trataba de quitarse una mota, disipando así la incomodidad. Incluso alguien como ella, podía ser tan inocente -¡Por eso nunca confiaré en un hombre!-

-Si… si… lo que tu…- como si fuera el mejor actor, no le costó fingir un mareo y caer al suelo, sujetando su cabeza lleno de consternación.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡No te atrevas a desmayarte aquí! ¡Sí lo haces, te dejaré tirado!- no lo haría. En el fondo –MUY en el fondo- se preocupaba por los demás -¿Puedes levantarte?- ella tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas tan pequeñas y frías, halándolo con firmeza. Quizá fuera por asco que en el pecho, un dolor punzante palpitara insistente –Vamos, Katsuki. No seas flojo-

-¿Eres tan desconsiderada que regañas a un enfermo?-

-En este momento, existen miles de millones de seres humanos con enfermedades, incluso algunos en peor estado que el tuyo, ¿Crees que eres especial sólo por desmayarte? Si con tan poco te debilitas, no mereces ser mi enemigo-

-Increíbles las cosas que dices- dejó que lo halara hasta la habitación (bajo sus direcciones) rumiando el odio hacía la actitud altanera. A salvo de su mirada, sonrió maquiavélico mientras pensaba en la venganza perfecta contra ella. Nada grave, sólo suficiente para quitarle la actitud pestilente.

-Aquí estamos. Ahora lleva tu patético cuerpo a esa cama y no te despiertes hasta mañana; toma una pastilla o lo que sea que te cure. Hay movimientos que revisar y si estás enfermo no sirves de nada-

-¿Y piensas dejarme dormir solo?-

-¿Disculpa?-

-No te hagas la tonta- antes de que escapara, sujetó fuertemente los brazos sobre su cabeza, estrellando aquel cuerpo incapaz de repelerlo contra la pared más cercana, sacando un gemido adolorido –Vienes al apartamento de un hombre solo a estas horas de la tarde e insistes tanto en entrar que hasta expusiste esa hermosa piel a una magulladura severa- Desvió sus ojos de los de ella (Más iracundos que nunca) para poder olfatear el dulce aroma a jazmín en su cabello y cuello, exaltándola con el choque caliente de su aliento –Eres como una bestia salvaje- tentadoramente, rozo sus labios, cuidadoso de esquivar el ataque de mordiscos –Sí… Siempre me he preguntado quién sería el valiente, ¿Sabes? El único capaz de domarte…- probó sus labios y gimió complacido al sentirlos suaves y dulces. Era tan emocionante su desesperado forcejeo por liberarse de las manos y de su boca, insistente en profanar cada rincón que la lengua pudiera alcanzar; sin embargo, Mio aprovechó la ocasión para incarle los colmillos, obligándolo a soltarla con un empujón. Probó el sabor de la sangre, aumentando la excitación y la ira. Sin perder tiempo, una fortísima cachetada que por poco lo bota al suelo fue propinada y pudo jurar ver una aura oscura y despiadada desplegarse de la mujer. Sus ojos, como dos rendijas, prometían una venganza sin misericordia. Sonrió retador.

-No estás en posición de reír, bastardo infeliz. ¿¡Cómo te atreves a tocarme!? ¿¡A mí!? ¿¡Cómo puedes usar esa lengua repugnante que anteriormente se ha mezclado con la de Misao!? ¡Imperdonable!- los rugidos de su voz despertaban un deseo extinguido por la mencionada. ¿Estaba volviéndose loco?- ¿No piensas en Mizuki? ¿¡Cómo podrás volver a verle la cara!? Me equivoqué contigo, creí que eras diferente a los demás hombres. Lo mejor será terminar contigo de una vez por todas- tomando una lámpara cercana, claramente planeaba estrellarla contra su cabeza. Mio cayó en trance (la mirada psicópata no daba lugar a dudas), en dicho estado podía llegar a ser muy agresiva –Te mataré… tomar los labios de una mujer por la fuerza…-

-¿Y para quién los guardabas? No hay hombre tan loco como para desear besarte por las buenas. Deberías agradecerme…-

-¿Agradecerte, dices? ¿Y quién dijo que deseaba un hombre?- ¿Eso significaba lo que creía? –Siempre quise… sé que es imposible porque no es correcto… - abrió desmesuradamente los ojos sorprendido al descubrir indecisión en todo ese rostro -… ella jamás notaría mis sentimientos; aún así yo, no pude evitarlo… Siempre tan amable conmigo y sus ojos inocentes…-

-¡Cállate!-

-¡No! ¡Es la verdad! ¡Me gusta Mizuk…!-

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!- con todas sus fuerzas, tiró de un brazo para lanzarla sobre la cama. Fuera de sí, apretaba con saña el largo cuello femenino; pudo sentir esas manos golpear por todas partes en un pobre intento por sobrevivir -¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A FIJAR TUS OJOS EN ELLA!? ¿¡TU, DE ENTRE TODAS LAS PERSONAS!?-

-… Katsuki…- escuchó un débil gemido y sintió en la mejilla magullada, una suave caricia.

-Te daré razones para que de verdad odies a los hombres- desde el momento que ella le suplicara silenciosamente con la mirada, supo que cometería un grave error; cuando rasgó salvajemente la ropa interior, un pesado bulto cerró su garganta; incluso mientras violentaba el frágil cuerpo (La dolorosa fricción sólo significaba una cosa…), pensó que su alma no tenía salvación alguna –"Es su culpa"- pensaba egoísta –"Debería gritar, demostrarme su agonía y arrepentimiento"- y es que no le daba el gusto; solamente apretaba los dientes y las sábanas, aguantando con todo su mancillado orgullo, ¿Por qué no bajaba la cabeza aunque fuera una sola vez en su vida? Ninguna justificación estúpida pudo tapar la infamia pero después de satisfacer su sádico deseo; mientras observaba la blanca tela del forro manchada de sangre… sintió asco de sí mismo y temor, ¿Cómo pudo…? ¿¡Quién era él!? La impresión fue tal que dejó caer su cuerpo de la cama –Dios… Dios… ¿Qué hice?...- había violado a Mio. Por más que la aborreciera, no merecía algo así. Nadie lo merecía… nadie.

-…uhmm…- ahora recordaba: mientras gemía como un asqueroso animal, escuchó unos débiles susurros "Me duele… detente… Katsuki…Katsuki"…¡No! ¡No quería oír su nombre con esa voz! –Katsuki…- ¡No de nuevo! ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo podría encarar a Mizuki? ¿¡A Mio!? –Me voy…- con gran esfuerzo, recuperó la postura y por un momento caminó como si nada –Nos vemos- no pudo mirarla a los ojos, sólo observó el vuelo de su falda ondear al pasar. Permaneció ido por un rato hasta escuchar el ruido sordo de un cuerpo que cae.

-¿¡Mio!?- horrorizado, salió de la habitación, encontrándola desmadejada sobre la alfombra de la sala -¿¡Qué pasó!?- en un segundo estaba a su lado, tomándola entre sus brazos y llevándola hasta la habitación de huéspedes, donde la depositó con excesiva ternura –Lo… lo lamento… yo… no quise… no sé… no tengo perdón…-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-¿¡Cómo puedes preguntar por eso!? ¿¡Estás demente!?-

-Me dicen eso con frecuencia- río divertida, ¿Qué pasaba ahí? ¿¡Entró en el universo paralelo donde los violentos actos sexuales eran considerados normales!? –Fue mí culpa- ¿¡EH!? –Si fuera más fuerte, hubiera podido defenderme. Es mi culpa ser débil. Además, todos los seres humanos tenemos el leve porcentaje de pasar por una experiencia semejante, no es gran cosa. No es peor que las acciones de Misao-

-¡No digas tonterías!-

-Te provoqué…-

-Pero…-

-No estoy enamorada de Mizuki, sólo quería fastidiarte…-

-¡Aún así, no es justificación!-

-Los celos son cosa terrible…-

-¿¡Por qué insistes en excusarme!?-

-¿Por qué insistes en culparte?-

-No quería lastimarte…-

************************DM**************

Estaba segura de que cualquier mujer que experimentara su situación actual, lloraría desconsolada y trataría de matar al bastardo. Pero no era su caso. Sin embargo, Katsuki (El bastardo, en cuestión) comenzó a llorar sobre su regazo, como un niño temeroso del castigo por una travesura.

-Deja de lloriquear…- ¡Odiaba ver a la gente llorar! Y sobre todo, no soportaba verlo precisamente a él –Si no obedeces, te clavaré un cuchillo en medio de las piernas…- sus enormes manos apretaron la tela de la falda. Quiso reír por lo irreal de la escena: el sensei sin control; arrepentido, después de soltar la bestia en su interior. Si no doliera tanto en sus partes privadas, no contendría la risotada –"Maldición, no soporto más estar sentada"- si tenía que permanecer así por más tiempo, lo golpearía con todas sus fuerzas –Tienes muchas razones para sentir autocompasión. Y si hubiera sido otra persona, no creo que saldrías bien librado. Te aseguro me desquitaré contigo en algún momento pero no será hoy ni mañana-

-¿Eres un monstruo? ¿Acaso no sientes como una persona normal?-

-¿Preferirías verme llorando y gritando por las calles? Ya te dije que no es nada comparado con las cosas que mi propia familia ha hecho. Sé que me odias (soy una Hongo emparentada con los asesinos de tu familia) y quisiste desquitarte. Estoy acostumbrada a ser el canalizador del desprecio de los demás-

-¡Yo no quiero desquitarme contigo!- ¿¡Qué le pasaba!? Gritando de pronto y sujetándola con fuerza por los hombros, desesperado por obtener su perdón. Quizá no era lo suficientemente explicita -¡No te entiendo en lo más mínimo!...-

-Por eso digo que tu mente es muy simple- tapando su boca con un dedo, exigió silencio –Eres el primero en demostrarme tan intensamente un sentimiento humano dirigido exclusivamente a mí. Sé que tus sentimientos no podrían compararse con los de Mizuki pero son diferentes a los de Misao- exhaló un ruidoso suspiro por la clara confusión en esa cara de idiota - Yo, que siempre he sido invisible para todos y algo que no merece atención; una persona sin profundidad ni protagonismo, he sido eclipsada constantemente por mi hermana. Aunque sea algo que muchos consideren un acto "despiadado y enfermo", para mí, ha sido el único instante de relevancia en una historia donde casi me obligan a desaparecer…-

-¿Estás diciendo que no te importa el daño que tu cuerpo y mente reciban mientras sean dirigidos a ti?-

-No te espantes. Para alguien a quien siempre dejan de lado, es muy emocionante. Además, no es algo terrible. Si no hubiera pasado, probablemente moriría casta. Lo tomaré como eso que mencionan los adultos viejos y viciosos: sexo "hardcore"- incapaz de contenerse más tiempo, soltó una fuerte carcajada, pues era una expresión que su padre utilizaba con frecuencia cuando reunía a la panda de licenciosos que eran sus amigos. Compadecía al profesor, pues estaría preocupado por su salud mental. No es que fuera cuerda desde el inicio –Ahora tengo mejor concepto de ti, sensei…-

-Estás loca…- escupió con asco; aún así, dejó que acariciara su cabello castaño oscuro, admirando la suavidad de esos mechones (Y era un hombre… ¡Vaya sorpresa!)

-Gracias. Ahora puedo decir que conozco mucho más de Tachibana Katsuki. Su faceta más violenta; por supuesto, no es algo para presumir…- sentía tanto cansancio y las ganas de dormir eran insoportables. Bostezando disimuladamente, dio la espalda a su "atacante" –Ya lo creo. Si no te importa, ahora dormiré un rato. No puedo regresar a casa hasta que pase el dolor. Mi madre sospecharía demasiado si me ve caminando raro-

-Te llevaré...-

-¿Tanto deseas sacarme? Bueno, ya decías que era una visita indeseable...-

-¡No es por eso!...- titubeante, giró el rostro de un lado a otro, como cuidándose de algún acosador peligroso –¿No crees que es mucho más extraño no llegar a dormir?-

-Quizá tengas razón. Tomaré tu palabra: llévame a casa...- apoyándose en uno de esos anchos hombros, aceptó ser guiada todo el trayecto hasta el parqueo y luego, hasta las puertas de la mansión Hongo –Déjame aquí. La entrada no esta lejos. Si ven tu auto...-

-¿Podrás?-

-¿Me ves agonizando? Por supuesto que lo haré. Nos vemos otro día- no había puesto ni un píe fuera cuando Katsuki la tomó por la muñeca sólo para acunarla entre sus brazos. Estaban tan cerca y olfateaba el aroma de esa colonia tan desagradable que Misao le regalara para su cumpleaños. No soportaba el olor a perfume barato pero aún así, no pudo alejarlo.

-Lo lamento tanto...- murmuró dulcemente en su oído. Extraño fue, el sutil recorrido por la mejilla hasta respirar sobre sus labios, acariciándolos con el pulgar. Sintió que su tacto quemaba y un calor abrasador morar en sus entrañas. ¿Sería otra forma de repulsión? Cuando descubrió los intentos de besarla, empujó con todas sus fuerzas, rechazándolo y salió de ahí lo más rápido que sus maltrechas piernas pudieran.

-Maldito idiota, ¿Qué estás planeando?-

* * *

-Mio, ¿Te sientes mal?- Mizuki podía ser muy molesta a veces; aunque agradecía el gesto; después de todo, era la única que demostraba interés por su salud -¿Quieres un té?-

-¿No irás a la escuela? Es tarde y no asistiré-

-Llegaré a tiempo para la segunda clase, no te preocupes. Tienes algo de fiebre y ayer que regresaste, estabas pálida. ¿Qué pasó?, ¿A dónde fuiste?-

-Ya lo expliqué frente a mi madre, sólo di un paseo por ahí. Y por la palidez, quizá me bajó la presión. No es nada grave- aún dudosa, su prima decidió (Algo a la fuerza) dejarla sola para descansar. ¡Vaya que lo necesitaba! –Maldito desgraciado, ¿Qué te costaba ser un poquito más paciente?- cada vez que movía alguna parte de su cuerpo, dolía horrores en sus muslos y, obviamente, en…-¡Me siento como una nena llorona! ¡TE ODIO, KATSUKI!- aporreando la almohada, vio reflejada en ella el rostro de su archirrival y de inmediato, dejó en paz sus puños –Sé que debería asesinarlo por lo que hizo, pero, no siento el impulso de lastimarlo… ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿¡Qué pasa conmigo!?- la fiebre regresaba pues sentía el rostro arder, justo como después de que sus labios fueran besados y acariciados por el sensei. Algo malo pasaba con ella y debía solucionarlo.

Una idea iluminó su cerebro; asustándola y fascinándola al mismo tiempo.

-No puede ser que… ¿Me gusta?- abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, incapaz de saber que le provocaba mayor consternación: el alcance de sus emociones o la masoquista y retorcida manera de ser atraída por alguien –De verdad soy una enferma…- con un brazo, tapó sus ojos, suspirando pesadamente. Luego, como recapacitando, dejó que una mueca de cruel diversión cruzara sus labios –Si… sería un método excelente para torturar a Misao…-

*******************************DM*******************************

Trató de ser lo más discreto posible cuando, hace dos días, preguntó a Mizuki por la "señorita" y sus razones para faltar a clases. Podía darse una idea, pero hubiera preferido saber los detalles de su estado.

-"Mio llegó a casa muy tarde. Caminaba extrañamente y estaba más pálida de lo usual. La señora no se dio cuenta del todo (Porque salió a visitar a una vecina), sólo hasta mucho después que preguntó. Realmente no quería dejarla sola, ¿Qué si le pasa algo? A nadie le importa que pase con ella"- fueron sus palabras antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, buscando consuelo. Gracias a Dios que estaban solos en la sala de maestros y que su autocontrol fuera ejemplar (Mucho más después del "incidente")

-¿Qué fue de ti, Mio?- quería saber más pero preguntar demasiado levantaría sospechas. Debía cuidar el objetivo principal de sus propósitos. ¿No estaría mal visitarla, fingiendo buscar a su futura "suegra"? -¡Qué estupidez! Esperaré a que regrese a la escuela, así puedo culparla que el plan para esta semana vaya atrasándose- tomando el portafolio, despidió a Mizuki antes de salir, observándola marcharse. Su corazón dio un brinco cuando ella sonrió en su dirección. Sin embargo, la imagen de la pelinegra se interpuso pero en vez de sonreír, lo miraba con tristeza y dolor. La culpa lo perseguía a donde fuera y sabía, que jamás sería perdonado por su pecado –"¿Hasta cuando seguiré pensado en ella?"- tenía miedo de sí mismo, ¿Y sí la próxima vez pasaba con Mizuki? Misao no lo preocupaba pues no despertaba ninguna emoción en él, ni buena ni mala –"¿Quiere decir que acepto sentir algo más que repulsión por esa psicópata?"- escalofríos recorrieron su espina. Era imposible sentirse atraído por ella… no con su mente ocupada en sus dos más grandes e importantes motivaciones: Mizuki y vengarse de quienes acabaron con las familias de ambos.

Caminó hasta la estación del tren. Desde hace dos noches que no podía concentrarse bien así que optó por el transporte público; además, el observar por la ventana lo relajaba y calmaba. No tardó tanto y con tiempo de sobra, pasó por una tienda de conveniencia. ¿Hacía cuánto dejó de hacer las compras como una persona normal? Sonrió nostálgico, pensando que esas serían cosas que haría cuando vives con una familia. Recordó a su padre y un bulto aplastó su pecho. Cambiando el rumbo de sus pensamientos, pensó en Mizuki y en cómo sería una vida sin fantasmas o demonios, junto a ella. Imaginando un mundo maravilloso, llegó hasta la puerta del apartamento, donde (Para su sorpresa), Mio lo esperaba, apoyada contra una pared.

-Eres muy lento- levantando una mano, mostró una enorme bolsa llena de recipientes que despedían un fuerte y agradable olor –Traje la cena…- era la primera vez que la veía después de que lo rechazara en el auto. En aquel momento, sólo quería disculparse; pero sus manos actuaron por cuenta propia. Supuso que el empujón fue por temor de él y eso, de alguna forma, dolía. No quería ser temido ni despreciado por Mio -¿Piensas quedarte ahí mirando?, ¿No tienes hambre?- por inercia, asintió suavemente; reprendiéndose mentalmente por ser tan obediente ante esa voz.

Nuevamente, la invitaba a su apartamento. No muy seguro de si era correcto o en que terminaría aquello.

*****************DM********************

-Katsuki, ¿Qué sientes por mi?- tomado desprevenido por la pregunta tan directa, escupió el té que recientemente llevara a su boca. Quiso reír pero debía mantener la seriedad del momento.

-¿¡Por qué preguntas eso!? ¿¡Qué podría sentir por ti!?-

-Dijiste que no me odiabas. Misao te visita seguido pero nunca ha presumido frente a Mizuki. Puedo concluir que, hasta la fecha, no has llegado más lejos con ella. Amas a mi prima, pero no te atreves a tocarla. Quiero saber lo que piensas- la última frase causó una fuerte impresión pues esos ojos sesgados casi salían volando.

Un poco más sereno y permitiéndose un suspiro, cerró los ojos antes de responder.

-No estoy seguro…-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?-

-¿Y qué quieres escuchar? Y tú, ¿Qué sientes por mí? Abusé de ti pero no te ves molesta…-

-Me gustas…- casi lo vio caerse al suelo y su rostro alcanzó el grado máximo de incredulidad –Yo soy sincera y no me incomoda aceptarlo. ¿Qué hacemos al respecto?-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿Esperas que te diga lo mismo?-

-¿Crees que soy estúpida? Si te gustara, sería un problema. Esto es completamente unilateral y carente de complicaciones-

-¿Quieres…?- incapaz de encontrar palabras más adecuadas, para él fue imposible balbucear. Debería tomarle una foto por una escena tan memorable -¿Me estás pidiendo que seamos…?-

-¡Dilo, maldita sea!- cansada de esa fastidiosa inseguridad, aporreó la mesita ratona de la sala con el puño asustando a su compañero por el repentino arranque de furia - ¡Seamos amantes!- ¿Por qué ese hombre debía sonrojarse tanto? –Tú, yo; nada significativo. No te estoy pidiendo que me ames. Ni siquiera gustarte; no toleraría semejante estupidez-

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres de mí, en ese caso? No hay sentimientos ni compromisos, ¿Qué beneficio hay para ti y para mí?- desconfiado, alzó una ceja mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa. Sonrió pues esperaba esa pregunta.

-Supongo que placer…- por primera vez, vio a Katsuki con la mandíbula desencajada -¿No? Claro, la próxima vez deberás ser un más considerado…-

-¿¡Y quién dice que yo aceptaré!?- molesta por su necedad, lo tomó por la corbata y haló de ella hasta casi ahorcarlo. Sintiéndose más fuerte que nunca, colocó uno de sus pies sobre un hombro, sometiéndolo y dejándole entendido quien tomaría las decisiones ahí -¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?-

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado y mentir? Mírate…- sonrió superior al bajar la vista –Sólo te he tocado un poco y ya estás excitado- lanzando a un lado la pantufla del único píe libre, acarició suavemente la vergonzosa erección imposible de ocultar. El sensei experimentó la humillación más grande de su vida, complaciéndola. Era muy poco comparado con lo que él hizo, pero por algo comenzaría -¿Qué te parece?, ¿Aceptas el trato?-

-¡Jamás!- liberándose de ella, trató de alejarse, horrorizado por las acciones con las que era acosado –Vete de mi casa ahora mismo. No quiero volver a verte fuera de la escuela…- como un animal acorralado, buscaba una salida a esas cuatro paredes que lo entrampaban junto a quien lo miraba como una presa cuando comenzó a caminar hacía él -¡Aléjate!-

-No quiero. Harás lo que te pida, ¿O qué? ¿Sientes por mí algo especial y si comenzamos esta "relación" terminarás enamorándote de mí? No quiero pensar que tu estupidez llegue a tanto… si eso pasara…- con su mano, despejó el fleco que tapaba la frente, rozando con los nudillos la suave piel disponible –Yo misma te mataría…-

-Eso nunca…- murmuró roncamente, entre cerrando los ojos. Katsuki podía ser una fiera cuando en verdad se enojaba y conociéndolo, podía llegar a ser peligroso si no controlaba ese temperamento suyo; sin embargo, ella descubrió como calmarlo y volverlo sumiso, sin darse él cuenta –Yo mismo me quitaría la vida…-

-No lo hagas, sino, ¿Qué pasaría con Mizuki?- había cedido al fin. Ya no había más que hacer en ese apartamento –Es hora de que me vaya. El plan seguirá como antes, además, hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Te espero mañana a las cinco- deteniéndose antes de salir por la puerta, miró pensativa al techo –Deberías aprovechar a salir con Mizuki ahora que Misao no está. Si eres muy lento, alguien más te la robará-

-¡Espera!- dedicándole una mirada de reojo, no dudo en mostrarle su desprecio -¿¡Piensas dejarme "así"!?- disimuladamente, señaló la entrepierna, haciéndola reír cruelmente.

-No es mi problema- pudo escuchar una maldición justo antes de salir. ¿Cuánto aguantaría hasta perder los estribos nuevamente?

COnt.

N/A: bien esta es la primera parte. No será muy largo. Sólo un capi más y termina. Como siempre: comentarios, pedradas, gritos iracundos y mucho más, ya saben qué hacer. Muajajaj!... Nos leeremos pronto.

Feliz Navidad… HOHOHO!!!!!

Por cierto, mi correo es hao(guión bajo)anymissdrefuss(arroba)yahoo(punto)com

Tal parece que no acepta correos esta página… espero que esta vez sí salga..XD!!.. Nos vemos… Xo!


	2. quedas marcado para seimpre

**Aclaraciones: Skip Beat! No me pertenece…-.-…**

**En Segundo, escenas no aptas para menores de edad más adelante…XD!!... **

**Y otra cosa: FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!! *lanzando confetis por todas partes***

"_You'll make us want to die  
I'd cut your name in my heart  
We'll destroy this world for you  
I know you want me to feel your pain"_

"_Space Dementia" por Muse._

-¿Sensei?- Mizuki dirigió una mirada extrañada cuando él acercara su cuerpo a ella. La veía tan hermosa bajo la luz blanca de esa mañana nublada. Como un ángel -¿Sucede algo malo?- y todavía preguntaba… pasaban muchas cosas; entre ellas, ser chantajeado por Mío pero la que más los afectaba en ese momento fue la repentina confesión de su alumna –Supongo que he sido muy tonta, ¿Verdad?- los ojos anegados en lágrimas y la vergüenza dominaron su rostro, asustándolo.

-No…- tomándola entre sus brazos, su corazón no podía más: explotaría si seguía guardando tantos sentimientos -No te dejaré ir tan fácilmente. Sí intentas escapar de mi lado, te traeré de vuelta, cargada sobre mi hombro- esas palabras quebraron a Mizuki. Por eso, cuando la besara, pudo sentir sus labios muy húmedos y salados. Ella lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo. A pesar de eso, en su pecho, hubo gran congoja –"¿Por qué duele tanto?"- no había nadie a quien pedir ayuda para su situación. No tenía en quien confiar para contarle sus problemas. Jamás había sentido la soledad como en aquel momento.

-Katsuki san… ¡Soy tan feliz!-

Sonrió a ella aunque por dentro fuera incapaz de compartir el sentimiento.

**************

Era la hora del almuerzo y por primera vez, subió hasta la azotea para pasar los cuarenta y cinco minutos de receso lejos de Mizuki. ¿Por qué debía ser contradictorio? A quien buscaba en aquellos momentos desesperados estaba justo detrás de la reforzada puerta de metal.

El fulgor de la luz lo cegó por un momento y recortada por los halos luminosos, Mio no demostró la menor sorpresa. Parecía esperarlo pues sonrió como quien gana una apuesta.

-Sabía que vendrías-

- Es coincidencia, nada más. Pensé que no habría nadie aquí. Qué mala suerte-

-¿Siempre eres tan hipócrita? Sabes muy bien que este es mi escondite secreto- retirándose del alambrado, caminó elegante hasta estar frente a frente –Y dime, ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí?- por un momento, dudó de sí hablar con ella sobre un tema tan complicado que ni él era capaz de comprender pero no tenía a quien más acudir.

-Yo… besé a Mizuki…- Mio guardó un silencio solemne dándole a entender que lo escuchaba con toda su atención –Debería alegrarme, ¿Cierto? pero… sentí un gran peso sobre mi estomago. Un bulto doloroso evitó que sintiera lo mismo… me gustó y eso, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo demostrarlo?- desolado, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre una caja dispuesta, sostubo su cabeza, confundido. Mio cerró los ojos exhalando un sonoro suspiro de fastidio. Y sin ningún remordimiento, respondió con un cruel tono de incredulidad.

-¿Eres idiota?-

-¿¡Cómo!?-

-Te pregunto porque cada día demuestras algunas deficiencias de carácter que asustan. En este momento, deberías ser el hombre más feliz del mundo. Pero no, prefieres revolcarte en tu inmundicia y actuar egoístamente. Los hombres don criaturas tan irreflexivas-

-¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!?- odiaba que Mio lo tratara como si fuera incapaz de usar el cerebro -¿¡Qué acaso no ves!? ¡No quiero que ella tenga que sufrir a mi lado! Si estuviéramos juntos, ¿Podría mantener su felicidad hasta el final?-

-Lo único que veo es un hombre sin agallas…- esas palabras dolieron como nada en el mundo, volviéndolo incapaz de responder -¡Cobarde!- gritó y sintió volverse tan insignificante como una hormiga –Tienes miedo de la responsabilidad que conlleva ser valioso para otros. Mizuki no está pensando en si serás capaz de hacerla feliz –señalándolo con un dedo acusador, elevó al máximo el tono de su voz; reforzando el impacto de sus rugidos con una mirada iracunda –Ella sabe que las cosas no serán fáciles y el peligro que corre pero no dudará en acompañarte a donde sea y eso será suficiente alegría para su estúpido y conformista corazón. Sin embargo, eres tú quien tiene miedo de experimentar aunque sea un poco de felicidad… ¡Porque es más fácil ser ignorado! ¿No? Ser el "incomprendido" es mucho más interesante, ¿Verdad? Si correspondieras los sentimientos de Mizuki, serias como cualquier otra persona. Adiós al grandioso sensei cuyo único objetivo en la vida es vengar a su familia- ¡Dios! Jamás había vivido esa sensación de completa vulnerabilidad; como lanzarse desnudo a una batalla contra un ejército lleno de armas letales – ¡Te das por vencido antes de siquiera comenzar la batalla! Y vienes diciendo que no quieres hacerla sufrir a tu lado. Intentas disfrazar tu cobardía con un heroico acto de nobleza. ¡No me hagas reír! - pero lo hizo, tan despiadada como cada vez que se mofaba de él.

-¿Quién dice que no quiero ser feliz?- debía refutar de alguna manera. Quedarse callado es claro designio de sumisión y nunca aceptaría conducta semejante -¿Cómo alguien que nunca ha experimentado el amor puede venir y darme un sermón sobre el tema? ¿¡Cómo alguien que ni siquiera es capaz de acercarse a los demás, puede hablarme sobre felicidad!? ¡Eres un cascaron vacio! ¡No eres nada! ¡No mereces ser amada ni amar a nadie!- histérico, tomaba sus sienes, apretando los cabellos a su alcance. Los ojos ardían y un nudo permaneció instalado en su garganta.

-¿Estás escuchándote? No es a mí a quién insultas; estás reclamándote a ti mismo- con parsimonia, sus pasos resonaron suavemente hasta él; sintió su cabeza ser acariciada y no pudo hacer más que abrazarla por la cintura, ocultando el rostro entre los pliegues de ropa justo en el vientre. Por segunda vez, lloraba frente a ella y lo extraño era, no sentirse humillado –Sin embargo, estás en lo cierto: soy incapaz de desarrollar sentimientos que me unan a otros pero eso no impide que pueda comprender, Katsuki. Observar a los demás es el pasatiempo de mi vida al ser tan solitaria. Ahora, si no quieres terminar como yo, debes darte una oportunidad- ella intentó alejarse pero lo impidió al instante, aferrando el agarre, arrastrándola al suelo y así descansar sobre su regazo –No soy una almohada-

-Sólo un momento… déjame estar así unos minutos- aquel bulto que tanto lo molestara al principio, desapareció. Como por arte de magia, relajándolo junto a una mano que peinaba sus cabellos y una voz suave tarareando -¿Te gusta el "Trino del Diablo"?-

-Es mi pieza favorita. Puedo tocarla con los ojos cerrados. Fue precisamente por esa melodía que mi hermana me empujó por aquel precipicio-

-Algún día… deberíamos tocar juntos…-

-No serías capaz de igualarme- a pesar de lo despectivo, sonrió.

*********************DM*******************

El sensei y Mizuki comenzaron a salir hacía dos días. Nadie lo sabía, claro. Iban a lugares donde no los reconocieran y ambos parecían más alegres que antes. No supo si eso la amargaba más de lo normal pero era bueno que entre ambos las cosas fueran dándose.

-Así será más doloroso para Misao. Por fortuna evite que la inseguridad de ese idiota arruinara las cosas- a pesar de todo, aún seguía asombrándose de ella misma -¿Desde cuándo acostumbro ayudar a los demás y ofrezco apoyo moral? ¡Demonios!- mirando por la ventana, dejó que su mirada vagara entre los árboles; recordando sentir su uniforme humedecerse por las lágrimas de ese hombre –Maldito bebé llorón…- murmuró rabiosa –Por lo menos tengo material para torturarlo psicológicamente un buen rato-

-Mio sama- una mucama tocó a su puerta, llamándola educadamente –Tiene una visita-

-¿De quién se trata?- preguntó desconfiada, aún sin agraciar con su presencia a quien la buscaba.

*******************

-Mio, te ves muy molesta- Akira san era su misterioso visitante. No sólo eso, también era el encargado de todos los asuntos legales de la empresa Hongo y lo mejor de todo: su único amigo -¿Acaso la señora hizo algo de nuevo?-

-Mi madre, no me considera digna de su presencia. Sin Misao y sin su esposo, no vale la pena pasar en la mansión. Pero no me siento mal- tomando un sorbo de té, sonrió –La sagrada libertad que experimento cuando no anda rondando cerca de mí, no tiene precio. Mi mal humor es a causa del clima…-

- Siempre la misma. Y dime, ¿Aún sigues con el plan?-

-Claro; es más, necesito que apresures las cosas-

-¿Tanto así? Lamento decepcionarte, pero esto llevará su tiempo- entrecerrando los ojos, el pelinegro observó pensativo el fondo de su copa de vino –Entre tres y seis meses-

-¿Puedes apresurarlo?-

-Por ti- susurró gravemente, ofreciéndole un brindis –Haré lo imposible- divertida por su galantería (De naturaleza), rió por lo bajo. Jamás cambiaría, ni su personalidad, ni lealtad –Me parece asombrosa tu capacidad conspirativa. No sé si venerarte o temerte-

-No tienes razón para ello. Nunca te haría daño- Akira tomó una de sus manos, llevándola directo a su labios, depositando un beso justo en los nudillos. Un portazo los obligó a dar un respingo de susto. Al voltear sus rostros al origen del ruido, encontró a Katsuki parado, observándolos con senda cara de pocos amigos -¿Se te ofrece algo? Misao no está en casa por si no recuerdas- detestando su entrometimiento, remarcó cada palabra con un despreocupado batir de manos, indicándole se marchara cuanto antes –Por si no te has fijado, estoy muy ocupada-

-Mio, no es necesario. Tachibana san debe tener asuntos que tratar contigo- educadamente, su amigo hizo un reverencia antes de pasar al lado del sensei; siendo agraciado con un feroz vistazo, obligándolo a tragar duro –Te veré otro día- apresurado, casi salió corriendo por el pasillo.

-¿Ves lo que hiciste? Eres un maleducado- sin decir ni una palabra, parecía fulminarla con los ojos y supo, que si iban a discutir, era mejor buscar un lugar más privado –Ven, vamos a mi cuarto de prácticas-

******************

-¿Y bien?- después de que pasara, cerró con llave la puerta -¿Estás enojado porque no te invité a mi reunión con Akira?- a la mención del nombre, Katsuki sufrió un extraño tic en el ojo derecho –Era una visita de amistad; por lo tanto, aunque sea el abogado de mi familia, no tengo el deber de informarte al respecto-

-"Amigo", ¿Eh?- sonrió despectivo -¿En serio es sólo eso? Parecen muy cercanos. Me pregunto, sí tienes un amigo como ese, ¿Por qué quieres torturarme, obligándome a estar contigo?-

-Él es muy especial para mí. No quiero destruir su buen corazón con mi veneno-

-¿¡Y yo sí debo ser destruido!?- indignado, tomó un florero cercano y lo estrelló contra la pared tras ella. Por fortuna, su puntería era fatal.

-No te hubiera escogido si no te considerara capaz de sobrevivir a mi presencia- decidida, cruzó los brazos frente a su fecho, demostrándole que su arranque de ira no la asustaba en lo más mínimo –Pero me siento decepcionada de tus modales y de la pésima forma en que trataste a mi muy buen camarada; quien además, nos ayudará en el plan. Quizá pensé muy alto de ti-

-¿Acaso estás enamorada de él?- el gélido tono de su voz la sorprendió como nada, al igual que la pregunta en sí –Hablas como si fuera lo mejor que la naturaleza pudo haber concebido. Los hombres como "ese" sólo fingen ser decentes cuando en realidad viven en total decadencia-

-¡Akira no es así! ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! Además, ¿¡Crees que sólo puedo hablar bien de un hombre si estoy enamorada de él!? ¡No seas mediocre!- con una rapidez que no conocía, en pocos pasos ya estaba sobre ella, bloqueando sus movimientos contra la pared -¿¡Qué te sucede!? ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!-

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó gravemente, muy cerca de sus labios – Somos "amantes", ¿Recuerdas?- con todas sus fuerzas, lo empujó, dejándolo caer sobre el enorme y mullido sillón rojo que adornaba la habitación. Desde ahí, le dirigió una mirada salvaje y penetrante pero no hizo otro intento por presionarla –Si me tienes a mí, no necesitas otros hombres- abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Acaso Katsuki, ¿Estaba celoso? Imposible. No tenía razones para ser posesivo con ella.

-¿Quién dice que los busco? ¿Crees que soy una cachonda que no distingue entre uno y otro hombre? No me compares con Misao - el calor que siempre sentía cuando estaban juntos volvió con más intensidad que nunca y un deseo imparable por besarlo poseyó su mente. Acercándose, tomó asiento a horcajadas sobre su regazo -¿Dónde está Mizuki?-

-Dijo que tenía un trabajo que hacer en casa de de una amiga, así que nos separamos- sintió esas manos posarse sobre su cintura, para evitar que escapara. Rió con disimulo: la idea ni le pasaba por la cabeza.

-¿Y a que viniste, entonces?-

-Sólo pasaba por el barrio. No es mi culpa que tu casa quede de paso-

-Idiota. Tu vives del otro lado de la ciudad…- era suficiente, no quería esperar más. Era el segundo beso que recibía pero a diferencia del primero, aquel hacía latir su pecho con fuerza. Tal vez el intercambio de saliva no fuera agradable, pero sentir las lenguas chocar embotaba sus sentidos; tan pegados uno del otro que las pestañas cosquilleaban; su rostro bien sujeto para evitar un solo segundo de separación.

-Katsuki…- ¿Esa era su voz? ¿Desde cuándo poseía un tono tan antinatural? ¿Eso era "gemir"? No, fue un suspiro pero bastó para detenerlo -¿Qué sucede?- esquivando su mirada, intentó removerla -¿Estás huyendo?-

-No puedo hacerlo…- avergonzado, bajó la cabeza –Aún sigo pensando en aquella vez…- quizá, ¿Debiera tomar la iniciativa? Maldito cobarde, aún tenía miedo a tocarla y llegar más lejos. No sería pecado mover la primera pieza, ¿Verdad?

-Y aunque lo fuera, no me importa-

-¿Decías?-

-¡Qué no seas patético!- empujándolo por los hombros, lo recostó en el sillón, sorprendiéndolo –Cometiste un error y tienes la oportunidad de redimirlo, ¿Y sólo puedes lamentarte? ¡Eres un pésimo amante! ¿¡Fuiste así con otras mujeres!?- incomodo, giró el rostro a un lado –Por eso nunca duras con ninguna… Pero Mizuki es diferente, ¿Nee? Te advierto, no llegarás a nada si dudas a cada paso- lo regañaba y al mismo tiempo, con calma, desabotonaba el saco y la camisa, descubriendo que bajo las capas de ropa, incluso un hombre como él podía tener piel tan suave. Con los dedos, dibujó figuras abstractas en su pecho y vientre, haciéndolo reír al tocar su ombligo.

-Bésame…- no era una orden, más bien, una súplica. Sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña, clavados en los suyos y no hubo manera de rechazarlo. Parecía tan… frágil.

-A mí nadie me da órdenes- gruñó antes de juntar sus labios nuevamente en un beso totalmente diferente. No podía explicarlo pero podía decirse que era ¿Desganado? No. Tal vez, ¿Flojo? Tampoco. El movimiento era pausado, y de vez en cuando, su labio superior era sutilmente tomado entre mordiscos. Cuando dejaron de besarse, fue un alivio momentáneo pues Katsuki descendió por su cuello, olfateando.

-Hueles muy bien… - no… ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Su cabeza… todo su cuerpo ardía y la forma en cómo reaccionaba… no podía ser normal –Mio…- su voz… ¡Dios! ¿Qué es lo qué hacía para volverla incapaz de pensar con claridad? Aprovechando la distracción, sus posiciones fueron intercambiadas. Una punzada de ansiedad golpeo su entrepierna al sentirlo trastear la hebilla del cinturón.

-Recuerda ser más cuidadoso…-

-¿No puedes dejar de ser mandona por una vez en tu vida?-

-Las viejas costumbres mueren lento…-

-Deja de hablar como una anciana…- predador, aún con media ropa puesta al igual que ella; por segunda vez, aquel hombre la tocaba como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes. Pero en esa ocasión, el dolor no rasgaba su interior aunque permanecía por ahí, apenas perceptible –Relájate…-

-Quisiera verte en una situación semejante, a ver si no sientes cierta molestia…-

-No, gracias. Creo que sería incapaz de tolerarlo…- rieron y el movimiento, provocó un gemido en ambos, haciéndolos temblar –¡Joder!- sorprendida de escucharlo exclamar una palabrota, sintió morir de vergüenza cuando pasó la lengua en su cicatriz, trazando la zigzagueante figura –Eres tan estrecha…-

-No digas… cosas tan embarazosas- no… su cicatriz era su debilidad. Qué él la tocara como si no fuera algo asqueroso y desagradable la incomodaba. Mucho más que oír la descripción de cómo era estar dentro de ella –No hagas eso…- pero no obedeció. Besando su sien y parpados con fascinante suavidad, comenzó a moverse muy despacio.

Abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, el calor que desprendían era capaz de quemar aquel salón. Contrario a todo, la sensación sudorosa no le afectaba como esperaba; aliviándose con la falta de la pestilente fragancia que siempre llevaba consigo gracias al mal gusto de Misao. Prefería mil veces su aroma natural porque combinaba perfectamente con el acto que llevaban a cabo cada vez más brusco y profundo… ¿Y qué era eso? Un cosquilleo provocado por el roce en alguna parte de su interior aumentaba cada minuto al igual que su necesidad por más fuerza y velocidad obligando a sus piernas expandirse a máxima capacidad. ¿Cómo podía ser algo tan placentero, indecente? Su madre siempre decía que una mujer que disfrutaba del sexo, era una prostituta; alguien carente de honor. Por eso, debía mantener la imagen intocable y así sería hasta el día en que muriera pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentir aquello no la indignaba? El calor… la humedad… el palpitar constante, nublaban su vista y gustaba mucho de experimentarlo.

-Estás a punto de llegar…¿No?...- ¿"Llegar"? ¿A dónde? Quiso obtener más información pero sintió su voz entrecortarse… Estaba… ¿Estaba jadeando? Quería que todo terminara cuanto antes… ¡No soportaba oírse y sentirse a sí misma con tanta desesperación! Algo pasaría pero nunca llegaba… sus músculos y todo su ser, tensándose… preparándose… recordó mover los labios pero no prestó atención a lo que dijo… y cuando por fin, sucedió lo tan esperado, el alivio y satisfacción fue tal que incluso pudo sentir sus entrañas derretirse paulatinamente; arrastrando a Katsuki con ella. Tenía curiosidad, ¿Estaría igual? ¿Cómo sería su expresión al pasar por lo mismo? Sin embargo, sólo pudo escuchar el sonido semejante a un rugido y unos dientes mordiendo insistentes la unión entre su cuello y hombro.

-Así que "eso" era un orgasmo…- curioso que en el momento no tuviera pista alguna, pero sonrió –Lastima por mi pobre sillón… ha quedado completamente estropeado…- sobre ella, aún abrazándola, el "amante" removió unos mechones del húmedo flequillo, destapando los ojos como acero fundido por vestigios de una que otra lágrima.

-En un momento como este, ¿Tu preocupación es un mugre y viejo sillón?-

-Es mi favorito… - dedicándole una última mirada, Katsuki comenzó a buscar su ropa lanzada descuidadamente sobre un puf de tela escocesa verde, bufando molesto y dándole la espalda. Sorprendida, observó justo en la espalda baja, un reluciente tatuaje con el kanji de "luna" adornando su piel, ¿Misao o Mizuki sabrían de su existencia? Quizá no: probablemente, ninguna de ellas ha llegado tan lejos como ella –Con que la luna, ¿Eh?-

-¿El qué?-

-No, nada- pero tomó nota mental de aquel detalle -¿Cuándo cumples años, Katsuki?-

***********************DM*****************

-"Te extraño, amor. Volveré cuanto antes"- era el mensaje de voz que Misao dejara. No estaba ocupado cuando llamó pero no creía tener la capacidad de fingir alegría.

-Por mí, no vuelvas jamás…- abriendo la nevera, buscó una botella de agua mineral; justa y necesaria para calmar el intenso dolor de cabeza que de pronto golpeó su cerebro –No puedo creerlo…- hace tres días había acudido a la mansión Hongo para buscar a Mio, aprovechando que Mizuki no estaría para hablar con toda libertad sobre los sórdidos temas referentes a la venganza. Pero al llegar ahí, escuchó voces en la sala y reconoció a la pelinegra y a otro que sólo veía de vez en cuando al aparecer por las empresas de su "prometida". "Jamás te haría daño" había dicho, mientras lo miraba dulcemente y sonreía como una niña inocente. Su sangre hirvió y los puños cerrados deseaban ser usados, ¿Ese era el que ella amaba? Y sí era así, ¡Qué pidiera al tipo aquel los favores que quisiera! –Entonces entré como un marido maniático- luego, la cosa fue peor: a solas, Mio llamaba a ese hombre con respeto y cariño, aumentando la rabia –Al final, dije una frase muy vergonzosa y estúpida… "Si me tienes a mí, no necesitas otros hombres"… ¿¡Qué idiotez es esa!? ¡Mío no es una mujer que vaya de sujeto en sujeto! ¡Debió haberme molido a golpes! No me hubiera enojado…- en cambio, terminaron sobre aquel sillón, haciendo el amor tan apasionadamente como nunca antes con otra mujer -¿Qué me pasó?- fue imposible resistir… Mio tomó la iniciativa, dominándolo, guiándolo porque a medio camino tuvo temor pues revivió en su mente, fragmentos del delito cometido. Fue un bloqueo muy corto pues al momento, ya estaba sobre ella y no supo la razón que lo impulsó a besar su marcada sien –No hay porque asquearse de ello. Es más nauseabundo besar a Misao; usar los sentimientos de otros para beneficio propio o guardarle secretos a la persona que amas…- además, pudo sentir a esa chica quebrarse levemente con su repentina acción. Claro, la cicatriz era su mayor complejo.

-"Bésame"- recordaba su propia voz suplicante, ¿¡Tanto rebajó su orgullo!? Pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerla olvidar la desastrosa primera experiencia y usaría todos los recursos necesarios para llevarlo a cabo. Con su cuerpo unido al de ella, observó esos ojos nublados por el placer, húmedos y brillantes por momentos; cómo la boca permanecía entre abierta, respirando y aspirando aire caliente; las mejillas sonrojadas; esa piel perlada por el sudor y su voz…

-"Más rápido… más fuerte… Katsuki…"- así es como quería escuchar su nombre; no entre lamentos desgarradores ni gemidos lastimeros; sino, murmullos apasionados, acompañados de aquella esencia bien conocida para quienes llevaban a cabo un acto tan primitivo, húmedo y crudo.

-"No quiero encontrar a ese tipo cerca de ti y tan confianzudo. Si lo vuelvo a ver… lo mataré…"- había dicho en medio de una nube de celos y excitación momentos antes de llegar al orgasmo, presa de sus paradójicos sentimientos. No creía que ella estuviera escuchándolo, aunque contestó con una risilla.

-"No eres mi dueño…"- furioso, arremetió en venganza, llevándola inevitablemente a la cúspide. No era así. Él deseaba convertirse en el único ser viviente capaz de verla en aquel estado. Nadie podría decir que conocía dicho lado en Hongo Mio; dudaba que los escépticos siquiera imaginaran la posibilidad y sobre todo, quería ser el dueño de su cálido aliento. La idea de que existiera otro hombre con los mismos privilegios que él, lo enfurecía.

-¿Es alguna clase de castigo? ¿Estoy siendo reprendido por mi excesiva avaricia? Amo a Mizuki, mi deseo por ella es más fuerte que cualquier cosa pero lo que siento por Mio, es dolorosamente intenso- ¡Qué vergüenza! Deslizó su cuerpo hasta el suelo de la cocina, frotando su espalda en la fría pared en el proceso; llevando la botella a su cuello y frotándola de ahí hasta su rostro: sólo los recuerdos despertaban el libido dormido con excesiva facilidad, aquellos creía entumecidos por los besos y tratos de Misao – Puede ser que… ¿Mio me guste?- asustado, rozó sus labios con un dedo, recordando el sabor agridulce y picante –Bueno, no tiene nada de malo. Hay una diferencia entre "gustar" y "querer", ¿No? No hay problema si descargo mi lujuria en ella; después de todo, así es como funcionan los amantes. Sobre todo, mi corazón no se excita tanto como cuando es Mizuki quien me toca- claro que nunca lo había "tocado" como Mio, pero eso no entraba en discusión.

Sin embargo, mirando al frente, la memoria jugaba sucio, dominando sus pensamientos; llenándolo de ansiedad por las fuertes ganas de volver a verla.

-¿Estoy enloqueciendo?-

**************

Misao avisó diciendo que el viaje duraría otras tres semanas. Casi bailó de alegría cuando la señora Hongo le informó de la repentina noticia.

-Debe ser por tanto trabajo. ¡Pobre de mi niña! Espero que cuando se casen, ya no tenga que hacer esas cosas-

-Para mí será un placer cuidar de ella- sonrió hipócrita, maldiciendo la carga en que prometía convertirse su promesa –Disculpe, ya son las dos de la tarde. ¿No dijo que iría a casa de su hermana?-

-¡Ah! Casi lo olvidaba- afanada, tomó cartera y abrigo. Parecía muy feliz –No quisiera llegar tarde a mi compromiso… ¿Quieres que te lleve? Me di cuenta que no traes el auto…- la madre de Misao lo escrutó de píes a cabeza, incapaz de disimular su lascivia –Deberíamos…- lentamente, acarició su hombro y pecho, satisfecha con su musculatura. Sintió ganas de vomitar -… llevarnos más. Ya sabes, como futura familia…- ¿¡Esa arpía pensaba besarlo!? ¡Debía rechazarla sin lastimar su orgullo! Debía alejarla pues el sacrificio por la venganza no llegaría a tanto como para tolerar los manoseos de semejante bruja.

-Déjalo, madre. ¿No te basta con tu joven y flamante amante en el club? Ahora quieres seducir al prometido de la hija que más amas, ¿No conoces el decoro y la vergüenza?- Mio, como un demonio guardián, bajó por las escaleras, dedicándole a su progenitora una mirada llena de fría cólera y desprecio –Respeta aunque sea eso o pensaré que los impulsos de tu entrepierna gobiernan en vez de la razón-

-¿¡Cómo te atreves, desgraciada!?- subiendo los peldaños, estampó la mano en la mejilla de quien criticaba su reprochable conducta –Debí haberte abortado cuando tuve la oportunidad. ¡Nunca quise tenerte!- ambas lanzaban rayos con la mirada, pero Mio destilaba más odio que ninguna así que la señora de la casa, huyó, como bien dicen, con "el rabo entre las patas".

-¿Mio?- preocupado por su inestabilidad emocional, dudo si acercarse o no –Gracias, supongo-

-Mi familia…- murmuró con voz de inframundo –Está podrida hasta el tuétano… no hay respeto entre nosotros… no hay amor ni honor- ¿Estaba llorando? Los mechones del flequillo tapaban la mitad de su rostro –No merecen nada de lo que tienen… Nosotros no merecíamos tener lo que ellos…- ¿Hablaba de los padres de Mizuki? –Bueno… no soy diferente…- por fin, daba la cara. Hubiera preferido verla llorar: Mio sonreía, sardónica y todo su rostro expresaba asco y locura -¿Verdad, Katsuki? ¿Verdad que no soy diferente? Obligado, has tenido que cometer actos repulsivos… tener que besarme y tocarme, debió ser todo un sacrificio…- apoyándose en la baranda, las carcajadas crueles hicieron eco, erizando su piel. Mio… ¿Qué concepto tenía de ella misma? Verla así lo horrorizaba y enternecía al mismo tiempo.

-Toquemos el "Trino del Diablo"- no sólo ella bajó la guardia ante su extraña propuesta: él mismo no creía lo que oía. Aunque, estaba seguro que la única manera de llegar a ella era a partir de su único amor: la música. Debía hacerle entender que, pese a las circunstancias, tenerla entre sus brazos no provocaba el asco e infamia que suponía. Es más: la indecisión en sus sentimientos lo agobiaba de forma extraña. Tenía miedo de perder el control.

Mizuki…

Mio…

Estaba seguro de quien pesaba más en su corazón, pero, ¿Por qué tan indeciso de un tiempo para acá? La idea lo escandalizó y no supo qué hacer al ver a la pelinegra contemplarlo cálidamente.

-Es una proposición muy interesante…-

*******************

Perfecto.

No existía otra palabra que describieran esas manos virtuosas sobre las cuerdas de tan magnífico instrumento. Y no estaba equivocado en suposiciones: mientras tocaba el violín, Mio mostraba al mundo su expresión más luminosa y mansa; deslumbrado, dejó que sus oídos disfrutaran al mismo tiempo que los diestros dedos golpeaban gentiles las teclas del piano.

-¡Qué hermosa melodía!- Mizuki exclamó entre lágrimas, aplaudiendo entusiasmada después de asomarse por la puerta con timidez -¡La combinación es perfecta! ¿Cómo se llama esa pieza?-

-Sólo si aprendes a tocarla, te diré como se llama- dejando a un lado el instrumento, Mio dio por terminada aquella sesión improvisada, recuperando la sempiterna mascara misantrópica –Estaré en el establo- y sin más salió de ahí. De alguna manera, esa acción (Marchar sin despedirse o siquiera dedicarle una mirada odiosa) le hirió en lo más profundo.

-¿Acaso hice algo que la molestara?-

-Claro que no. Ella es así de malcriada…-

-¡Katsuki san! Por lo menos me alegro que se lleven un poco mejor…-

-Eso es decir mucho; simplemente, nos unió un momento la música- no mentía del todo: de los momentos compartidos con Mio, aquel fue el más íntimo y confidente. Un instante de conexión absoluta. Mizuki suspiró derrotada por sus dos dolores de cabeza tan testarudos y no pudo hacer más que reír, encantado con su dulzura –Dime, ¿Quisieras ir el domingo a mi casa?- sonrojada, tardó algo en contestar, muy apenada.

-Lo siento, pero quedé con mis amigos para ir al zoológico y han estado insistiendo tanto y no he podido…- con un beso, calló las nerviosas excusas, casi causándole un infarto.

-No te preocupes, entiendo. Será otra ocasión-

****************

-Feliz cumpleaños, Katsuki- lo primero que hizo Mio justo después de abrirle la puerta fue colocar frente a sus ojos una elegante bolsita de regalo gris –Dudo que merezcas un obsequio de mi parte pero siéntete libre de rechazarlo- sin esperar más, pasó adelante, dejando el abrigo y calzando las pantuflas ya dispuestas en el recibidor.

-¿Por qué lo rechazaría? Si te lo devuelvo, podrías cambiarlo y recuperar tu dinero. No permitiré que tu tacañería gane. Sin embargo, diré gracias…- cerró la puerta, sonriendo sin querer -… es un milagro, ¿Qué mosca te picó?-

-Es por mi propio beneficio. Tuve que hacer sacrificios (Ir a una tienda, interactuar con una dependienta, hablar con otros seres humanos, etc) y ni siquiera estaba invitada- engreída, sacudió una mano como quien se da aires con ella –Sólo fui la opción desesperada… "el relleno", por así decirlo…-

-Claro que no. Si te hubiera invitado, tal vez…- refunfuñando, giró el rostro a un lado, muy molesta –Pero te agradezco por tomar la iniciativa y acompañarme…- esperó que su sonrisa fuera lo suficientemente sincera. De no ser por Mio, pasaría el día de su cumpleaños en un almuerzo solitario como casi todos las veces desde que su familia muriera. Tal vez no fuera la más amena de las visitas o la conversadora ideal, pero siempre encontraban de que hablar y, para variar, comenzaban a entenderse mejor de lo que esperaba -¿Puedo abrir el presente?-

-Adelante, es tuyo ahora y puedes hacer lo que quieras con él- quitando el listón y la cinta adhesiva, dentro había una caja mediana color violeta y plata, con el dibujo de una luna –Busqué muchas marcas y ninguna me satisfacía, así que opté por una tienda de antigüedades. Me dijeron que ese aroma salió hace veinte años y nunca más volvieron a relanzarlo- asombrado, sacó el frasco de perfume negro sin atomizador (De una marca muy famosa). El olor que expedía era refrescante y misterioso, como un bosque nocturno. Pero existía otro detalle: aquel era también el perfume preferido de su padre. Sintió cosquilleos en los ojos –Me parece que el nombre también combina contigo- Mio sonrió de lado y prosiguió su marcha hasta la sala –No soportaba tu otro perfume. Hazme el favor de tirarlo a la basura. La verdad es que prefiero no sentir ningún aroma en especial pero sé que necesitas usar algo de loción- ¿Acaso estaba dando excusas? ¿A él? No había razón; quizá para ella era un bochorno siquiera pensar en darle un obsequio. No quería imaginar cuanto habría costado conseguir ese bote o el dinero implicado en dicha transacción.

Su impulso más fuerte fue el de abrazarla por atrás; estrujando el menudo cuerpo contra su pecho, olfateando sus cabellos oscuros. El timbre interrumpió el momento, asustándolos y dirigiendo sus vistas a la puerta.

-¿Katsuki?- escuchó claramente la voz de Misao, entrando en un estado de pánico al tener a la hermana de la susodicha a solas en su apartamento -¿Estás ahí?- debía fingir no estar, así marcharía sin problemas. O eso creyó cuando su móvil vibró, emitiendo una ruidosa melodía. No cabía la menor duda: era ella quien llamaba –Estás ahí, ¿No?-

-¿Por qué no abres la maldita puerta?- Mio susurró por lo bajo, harta del constante aporreo y gritos.

-¿Y cómo diablos piensas que voy a explicar tu presencia aquí?-

-Vine a visitarte por tu cumpleaños…-

-Se supone que me detestas…-

-Bueno, las personas cambian de parecer…- por un momento, sus palabras lo dejaron en blanco, ponderando si era parte del cuento o una manifestación de sus verdaderos sentimientos –Es mejor que tener a Mizuki escondida bajo tu cama- dándole la razón, caminó despacio, con la mano extendida ya lista para abrir cuando fue detenido a medio camino. Su espalda fue apoyada contra la puerta y observó a la pelinegra sujetarlo por las caderas -¿Tan ingenuo eres?- arrodillada frente a él, esa mujer, abrió el cierre de sus pantalones observándolo atentamente con mucho interés. Sintió el fuerte sonrojo cubrirle la cara –Veremos en acción tu fuerza de voluntad-

-No lo hagas…- suplicó, hipócritamente, pues en el fondo deseaba vivir una experiencia como aquella y el morbo de saber a Misao, a penas separada por una maciza tabla de madera, aumentaban con creces sus pervertidos anhelos.

Durante un breve momento de cordura, pensó muy seriamente quien le habría enseñado esa "técnica". Alguien como ella, que no tenía acceso a "material" informativo… Y dudaba que el instinto estuviera involucrado: Hongo Mio no actuaba por instinto. Sea como sea que lo aprendiera, el recuerdo de sus ojos entre cerrados y del movimiento de su boca envolviéndolo en una hirviente humedad, le acompañarían hasta la tumba y pensó que jamás existiría imagen más erótica que esa.

Y como parecía hacerse costumbre entre ellos; después de acabar en aquella pequeña cavidad, maravillándose con el cuadro, la tomó entre sus brazos y usando la pared del recibidor como soporte, no pudo reprimir sus instintos ni un minuto más. La razón fue dejada a un lado y el deseo loco por hacerse oír del otro lado dominó sus pensamientos. Pero ya no había razón: Misao hacía poco les dejó solos. Continuaron de la misma manera hasta casi media tarde; asustándolo su propia resistencia y la de Mio. Hizo un esfuerzo supremo por levantarse de la alfombra sobre el pasillo de entrada y de su amante, que yacía respirando agitada.

-Vamos, arriba- tomándola por la muñeca, haló de ella hasta ponerla en píe. Un baño no caería nada mal, para ambos –La próxima vez será mejor llegar hasta la cama-

-Katsuki…- con una indescifrable mirada, rehusó seguir recibiendo su ayuda -… Creo que es mejor ya no vernos "así"…-

¿¡Cómo!?

CONT.

"Si el árbol te da limones, aprende hacer limonada"…. Sabio dicho, ya lo creo…*suspiro*

N/A:

Contestando RW de las amigas que no tienen cuenta:

Ania Beta san: hallo! Sé que me diste tu correo pero la página no dejó verlo…TT!... así que te contesto desde aquí. Bueno, ni yo esperaba escribir este fic. Nació de la nada, cuando escuché la canción "Space Dementia"…X3 y no pude dejar de pensar en Katsuki Y Mio. Y de alguna manera, su relación me parecería mucha más intensa (como tú misma dijiste) y madura que la original. Dos personas tan retorcidas y marcadas con sus propios fantasmas; dos personas orgullosas llenas de complejos, incapaces de perdonar, ¿Cómo sería juntarlos? Y ya verás, Misao deberá enterarse, ya lo creo. Sin embargo, creo que Katsuki ha quedado un poco pervertido (risa cruel)

Lady san: Gracias por tu comentario. Veo que no soy la única, y me alegro de que muchas de ustedes disfruten de esta pareja (o que provoque cierta curiosidad) al igual que yo. Dos mentes retorcidas juntas siempre crean esa sensación de "Peligro", ¿No les parece? Quizá me gusta mucho ver el lado oscuro de las personas... Supongo que no puede evitarse, y "Dark Moon", de por sí, es una trama muy envolvente. Sería interesante que de verdad existiera…XD!...

Sig. Capi: final…XD!... jojojo!! Y si, mis amigas, sus sospechas son ciertas: este fic está relacionado con el otro… oh si!....

Para quienes no sepan, el "Trillo dil Diavolo" es la obra más destacada del compositor y violinista Giuseppe Tartini. Una melodía muy interesante y, en lo personal, conmovedora y potente; casi caótica (al final) Justo de la misma manera en que veo a Mio. Si no la han escuchado, tomen quince minutos de su tiempo para oírla, vale la pena..XD!

Akira es un personaje ficticio inventados con los simples fines de irritar a Katsuki (Imaginen que es interpretado por Fuwa..XD…)


	3. El otro lado de la Luna

"_Steal me, deal me, anyway you heal me  
Maim me, tame me, you can never change me  
Love me, like me, come ahead and fight me  
Please me, tease me, go ahead and leave me_

Bend me  
Break me  
Anyway you need me  
As long as I want you baby it's alright"

"_I Think I´m Paranoid" por "Garbage". _

Hacía un mes que había dejado de frecuentar al sensei, ni siquiera para discutir el plan. Existían dos razones para ello: la primera, Misao regresó antes de tiempo, más alerta y perspicaz que nunca. Según entendía, la excusa de Katsuki para con ella fue que salió, dejando su móvil en casa (Misao pareció creerle pero igual, no daba señal de separarse de él) y segundo, lo más importante, comenzaba a sentir culpa. Cada vez que veía a Mizuki recordaba su reprochable comportamiento y la desvergonzada relación secreta con quien su prima tenía en tan alta estima. Y lo peor, es que –de alguna manera- no podía evitarlo. La última vez que estuvieran juntos, durante su cumpleaños, por un momento quiso que aquello no tuviera fin; muy en lo profundo de su conciencia, deseaba restregárselo en la cara a Misao (Incluso realizando actos tan inapropiados que sólo había escuchado comentar a sus promiscuas compañeras de clase sólo para molestar al sensei); y sintió temor. Estaba siendo posesiva y comenzaba a disfrutar demasiado de su compañía. Pero lo peor de todo fue llegar a pensar, después de su inesperado arranque lujurioso en el recibidor, que no haría actos semejantes con ningún otro hombre más que con él. Así que, incapaz de soportar la presión, optó por alejarse.

-No de nuevo…- dejando su cavilación de lado, corrió al baño conjunto a la recamara con un nuevo ataque de nauseas. Hacía como una semana que comenzaron, frustrándola –Detesto salir corriendo como loca… ¡Odio estar enferma!- dándole una patada a la tina del baño, maldijo por lo bajo. A lo lejos, escuchó a su madre preguntarle por ella a Misao.

-¿Y Mio? ¿Sigue enferma?-

-Así parece. Si no fuera porque es una fracasada- apretó con fuerza los puños –Diría que está embarazada…- risas burlescas salieron de las dos mujeres, incrédulas, pero aquello dejó una notable sensación de vacío en su estomago. ¿Y si fuera cierto?

-Mio, ¿Irás a la escuela?- Mizuki preguntó tras la puerta, afligida como casi siempre -¿Te habrá hecho daño alguna comida?-

-¡No menciones la palabra comida!- espetó irritada –Y sí, iré. Estaré lista en unos minutos- con rapidez, lavó su rostro y cepilló bien sus dientes con abundante pasta para eliminar el mal olor. Satisfecha de los resultados, por fin, dio la cara a su prima, quien sonrió luminosamente. Y recordó sus pensamientos anteriores, empequeñecida como una sabandija –Vamos, Mizuki-

*******************

-Sabía que estarías aquí- Katsuki abrió la puerta de la azotea, sonriendo. Chascó los dientes con desdén, esperando alejarlo cuanto antes –Saliste de clases antes de la hora, ¿Pasó algo?- maldito hombre testarudo.

-Nada que ver contigo…-

-¿Estás enojada por alguna razón?-

-¿Necesito razones para enojarme?-

-No, pero ya ni siquiera hablamos de nuestro "trato" inicial- hubo un incomodo silencio que el sensei rompió eficazmente –Veo que no tienes un bento, ¿No quieres algo de la cafetería?-

-No soporto el olor a fritura- confesó pues ese aroma fue el causante de su huída y visita al señor retrete –Cada vez que siento esa pestilencia…- sólo recordarlo, provocó arcadas y la posterior regurgitación en un basurero cercano.

-Mio… ¿Qué te pasa?- parecía tan preocupado por ella… -¿Has visto al doctor? Mizuki comentó que estás vomitando seguido, ¿Comiste algo raro últimamente?- Así que sólo preguntaba porque Mizuki comentara al respecto… muy dentro de ella, existía un monstruo, arrastrándose moribundo pero con deseos de dar el último zarpazo letal. Iracunda, estrelló contra él todo su malestar, mandando al diablo su propia incertidumbre.

-¿"Comer algo raro"?- murmuró cáusticamente –Ya lo creo… no te ha pasado siquiera por la cabeza….¿¡LA IDEA DE SI PODRÍA ESTAR EMBARAZADA!?- llevándose la mano a la boca, llena de asombro, miró al suelo como si ahí hubiera algo fascinante. Pero su sorpresa no era nada comparada con la de Katsuki, quien cayó al suelo por el impacto de sus rugidos, horrorizado como nunca lo había visto jamás. Una leve carcajada salió de sus labios, más como mofa que otra cosa. Ella no esperaba que cambiara sus planes; es más, lo que menos quería era tenerlo para siempre a su lado, atado por una responsabilidad que ella sería capaz de llevar por sí misma a la perfección: tendría el dinero; quizá no tanto la salud mental pero no creía ser capaz de matar a su propio hijo. Suspiró derrotada al saberse haciendo planes sin estar del todo segura de su estado aunque pensándolo fríamente, ¿Cómo no podía serlo, si nunca recordaba haber usado protección? Era aún más desconcertante sentirse tan entusiasmada con la idea, ¿Estaría perdiendo su toque diabólico? –Deja esa cara, sensei …- necesitaba asegurarse de sus sospechas. Visitar una farmacia era la urgencia más fuerte –Pareces haber visto un fantasma-.

Cerrando la puerta tras ella, dejó al hombre solo con sus nefastos pensamientos.

******************

-¡Qué suerte!- Mizuki caminaba a su lado después de encontrarse en el centro comercial. Sucedía que, gracias a su escaso conocimiento de la nomenclatura local, perderse resultaba muy fácil. Tardó mucho en encontrar el mentado edificio y justo ahí, acompañada por las descerebradas amigas de siempre, su prima paseaba viendo escaparates (Después de clases...). Trató de pasar desapercibida, fallando pues fue llamada por nombre con excesivo entusiasmo. Algo cálido corrió por su pecho al ver como Mizuki despedía el séquito tras ella, alegando preferir ir con su lúgubre pariente.

-No tenías que acompañarme y dejarlas…-

-Es la primera vez que te veo en un lugar lleno de gente, Mio. - llena de confianza, tomó su brazo y caminaron de esa manera. Fue tan sorpresivo que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de rechazarla - ¿Y a qué venías?- incapaz de hablar con la verdad, debía inventar una excusa más o menos aceptable.

-Quiero ropa nueva…- murmuró, avergonzada; sonrojada, incluso. Hubiera preferido que Mizuki no la mirara con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Casi la veía babear -¿Qué con esa cara?-

-¿Quieres un cambio de imagen?- los ojos se le iluminaron, como si un sueño se volviera realidad mágicamente -¡Oh, Mio!- llena de alegría, comenzó a dar brincos sin dejar de abrazarla, llamando la atención de los pasantes -¡He soñado con algo así desde hace mucho tiempo!- debía estar expresando gran extrañeza pues agregó, risueña –Salir de compras juntas… ya sabes, hacer "cosas de chicas"-

-¿"Cosas de chicas"? Así que eso hacen los grupos de mujeres que salen juntas- con reproche e imitando el sonido de un timbre de "error", su prima haló de ella, llevándola a un destino incierto.

-No es "grupo de mujeres que salen juntas", ¿¡Qué clase de comparación es esa!? ¡Eso hacen las amigas!- esa palabra tuvo un fuerte e importante impacto en lo más profundo de su ser, haciéndola sonreír suavemente –Conozco una tienda de ropa muy bonita. Estoy segura que te gustará- pero no fue así. Fueron de boutique en boutique y nada la complacía. Agradecía que Mizuki no insistiera con hacerla probar alimentos pero disfrutó con una soda, descubriendo que la bebida carbonatada calmaba sus deseos de vomitar.

Al fin, en una pequeña tienda, encontró ropa más a su estilo mientras la hiperactiva "abeja" acompañante iba de un lado a otro recolectando prendas de todos los colores.

-No me imagino usando eso- criticó al ver un cortísimo vestido veraniego color amarillo chillante -¿No hay algo más… sobrio?-

-¿No deseas un cambio que todos queden "súper WOW"?- levantó una ceja por expresión tan coloquial, aunque, imaginó a su familia y al sensei viéndola aparecer en trapos semejantes y no pudo evitar reír mentalmente. De seguro quedarían traumatizados.

-Claro, pero no sin perder mi esencia- con parsimonia, ahora fue ella quien hurgó cada rincón del almacén, ahuyentando a las molestas dependientas que no ayudaban en nada –Supongo que esto quedaría bien- analizando el vestuario, tomó una blusa con vuelos al frente, algo escotada (No demasiado) y manga tres cuartos color uva intenso; la falda gris plomo semi pegada llegaba hasta medio muslo (Muy por encima de sus entandares); una chaqueta también gris complementaba el conjunto. Diferente, pero elegante; complacida del satinado brillo de la tela.

-¡Me gusta!- Mizuki aprobó el atuendo de inmediato –Quizá lo consideraría un poco maduro; pero, te luce porque eres una chica muy seria-

-Si la joven señora da el visto bueno, no hay problema en llevarlo-

-¿Estás bromeando conmigo?- ¿Por qué debía sorprenderse tanto? -¡Es increíble! ¡Ahora, es momento de buscar zapatos!-

-¿No quieres nada?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Por qué no pruebas algo tu también? Yo lo pagaré-

-¡No puedo hacer eso!- sacudió la cabeza negativamente, muy sonrojada.

-Obedece, prima. O me veré obligada a persuadirte y sabes que no me tiento el corazón para hacerlo-

-¿Sabes? Cuando quieres ser amable, eres mucho más terrorífica-

-¿Ves? Por eso me reservo los buenos tratos- ambas rieron un poco.

Ese día parecía sacado de algún cuento sub realista y lo más extraño de todo, es que el cambio era…"súper WOW"…

**************DM********

Dos meses y medio sin que Mio le hablara más que para saludarlo al entrar al salón, junto al unísono coro de alumnos. Estaba, inquieto y apenas dormía; perturbado como nunca al escuchar las palabras de la pelinegra. Tampoco tenía valor de tocar el tema de nuevo sin antes pensar en una respuesta adecuada.

-En… ¿En serio está embarazada?- sabiéndose a solas en la sala de maestros, apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, tapando su rostro; afligido e incapaz de encontrar una solución -¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidado?- ¿Tan ensimismado estaba en aquellos momentos que no cuidó tal detalle? Ahora, ¿Qué haría? ¿Debería olvidar a Mizuki y cumplir con su obligación? No quería… pero tampoco deseaba dejar a Mio. De nuevo, la avaricia y dilema mellaban su voluntad, usualmente resuelta. El móvil sonó y contestó desganado sin fijarse en quien llamaba -¿Bueno?-

-Oye, idiota, ¿Tienes libre el viernes después del trabajo?- esa voz, -¿Estás oyendo?- apuró.

-Sí, ¿En dónde?- hubo un largo silencio hasta que, enigmáticamente, canturreó:

-Ya lo verás…- sin más, colgó.

-¿En qué estás pensando ahora?- su actitud lo fastidiaba como nada. Bufó irritado al recordar que él mismo fue a buscarla durante el recreo hacía semanas, después de que prácticamente lo rechazara (¡En su propio apartamento!) Su destino parecía ser, estar siguiéndola como una mascota fiel –Soy un masoquista…-

**************

Por fin, el día en que debía tomar la decisión más difícil. Lo había pensado detenidamente; los pros y contras; todo fue examinado a detalle. Aún así, sintió tensa la nuca y frío sudor bajó por su frente.

-¿Dónde demonios está?- girando el rostro de un lado a otro, aún sin entender a que se refería con su criptica descripción, sólo pudo concluir que debía ser un lugar en el trayecto de la escuela a su casa. Oyó animadas voces de hombres en una cafetería llena de mesitas de metal entornado color bronce y sombrillas rojas; a pocos pasos de la estación de trenes.

-Señorita, ¿Permitiría invitarle una copa?-

-¿No cree que es muy temprano para el alcohol?- ese tono soberbio… no podía ser de nadie más. Acercándose, sin poderlo creer, asomó tras unas cuantas espaldas de los admiradores de una atractiva y elegante mujer sentada en el puesto más alejado. Tuvo que recoger la mandíbula del suelo y si no fuera por su voz, hubiera creído se trataba de una gemela estilizada. Dedicó un momento a observarla y fascinarse con los aspectos físicos que no conocía como el rostro desprovisto de cicatriz gracias al cabello estratégicamente de lado, tapando su marca personal o las piernas descubiertas por una falda tan corta -¡Ah! Estás aquí…- todas las cabezas voltearon en su dirección, algunos molestos y otros asombrados; la única reacción colectiva fue la envidia y no pudo evitar que su ego expandiera como globo –Vámonos…- ordenó, apurándolo con un movimiento de su mano –Creí que nunca vendrías-

-¿A esto te referías con decir "ya lo verás"?- riendo por lo bajo, dio una palmada en la espalda a modo de disculpa.

-Pues, me pareció divertido salir a la calle con esta ropa… tengo meses de tenerla (Mizuki no dejaba de acosarme por vérmela puesta) y sin atreverme a ponérmela. Además, es una lástima: dentro de poco, no podré usarla más- tragó duro a la mención del tema que tanto lo angustiaba –No pongas cara de hombre ante la horca, Katsuki. En tu apartamento, aclararé absolutamente todo- no muy seguro de si debiera alegrarse o preocuparse más, asintió autómata; caminando lo más sereno posible a su lado.

* * *

-¿Quieres dejar de estar tan tenso?- lamentablemente no podía evitarlo –Hasta tuve que preparar yo el té… ¿No tienes modales?-

-No le des más vueltas al asunto- no quiso ser grosero, pero los nervios estaban comiéndolo vivo. Un sorbo de té apaciguó sus ansias, suspirando pesadamente –Está muy bueno-

-Por supuesto. Ahora bien, si estás tan inquieto por escuchar mi opinión; te daré gusto: no quiero tu ayuda-

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Por qué!?-

-No lo necesito; además, ¿Eres anticuado? Las madres solteras son muy comunes hoy en día- apoyando las manos sobre sus caderas, miró por la ventana como quien ve más allá del presente –Quiero que mi hija (Porque estoy segura que será una niña) crezca lejos de la inmundicia de los Hongo…-

-¿¡Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo!? ¿Acaso no cuenta si yo quiero ser parte de la vida…?- feroz, Mio acalló sus protestas con una mirada.

-No te necesito para sacar adelante a ésta bebé ni a mí. No quiero tener a mi lado un hombre que pasará cada día de su vida maldiciendo el destino, añorando a la mujer que ama- abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, impactado por la veracidad de su sermón –Piensa con la cabeza, Katsuki; pero con la parte correcta de tu cerebro. No dejes que el orgullo ciegue tu juicio. Debes estar al lado de Mizuki cuando más te necesite. Te conozco y sé que tu sentido del honor es muy fuerte. Sabía cuál sería tu respuesta, pero no necesito tu lástima-

-¿Y tú?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¿Quién estará a tu lado?- trató por todos los medios de no manifestar la tristeza –Siempre sola, sin recibir ayuda de nadie; afrontando los problemas desde las sombras, ¿Qué será de ti?-

-Estoy acostumbrada a vivir por mi cuenta y no hables de mi persona como si fuera una pobre niña desamparada. Sin embargo, he hablado con Akira; está dispuesto acompañarme mientras doy a luz- ese nombre. Una mueca de fastidio surcó sus labios y quiso tenerlo cerca para pegarle un puñetazo, ¿¡Qué iba a presenciar el nacimiento de SU hija y terminar con los dedos fracturados por la fuerza de SU Mio mientras ayuda pobremente a tranquilizarla durante el parto en vez de él!? ¿¡Qué locura era esa!? -Además, va siendo hora que te ponga al tanto de todo- dejando la ventana, caminó hasta el aparato de sonido y revisó los discos ordenados alfabéticamente a un lado, tomando con mucha curiosidad el de "Ella Fitzgerald" –Verás, nunca fue mi intención que "participaras" en mi plan de forma activa- ¿¡Cómo!? –Pero necesitaba que distrajeras a Misao y los demás miembros de la familia. Por cierto –sonrió a él como si hubiera ganado el premio Novel -¿Sabías que desde el momento que usaste el perfume, mi padre no deja de mirar a todos lados, paranoico?-

-Tú… tú… quieres decir… hiciste…-

-Aunque la idea de ser "amantes" nació de la nada, fue muy útil: al estar entretenido entre mis piernas, incluso olvidaste tu parte del plan "inicial" mucho más que al andar tonteando con mi prima-

-¡No!- gritó tan fuerte que hasta él mismo creyó rasgar sus cuerdas vocales -¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No es posible! ¡Me niego aceptarlo!- no daba crédito a esa confesión cruel y calculadora. No… esa no podía ser la Mio que sonreía bondadosamente al tocar su melodía preferida. Ella no podía ser tan manipuladora, ¿No?

-Soy una persona bendecida por el demonio y con tal de llevar a cabo mi sed de venganza, no me importa echar mano de las personas. Si prefieres gritar y hacer berrinche por ello, adelante. Sólo déjame decirte que no tendrías que sentirte lastimado: está era una relación puramente física. Bien, te utilicé descaradamente- añadió despreocupada, como quien pidiera prestada una toalla y la devolviera sin secar – Pero el resultado es muy satisfactorio- de la enorme cartera que llevaba, sacó un sólido folder negro con dos copias de documentos –Gracias a mi buen camarada, todo está a punto: la empresa Hongo regresa a su dueña original, es decir, Mizuki. No hay errores y cada papel está en perfecto orden. Por mi parte, viviré momentáneamente de la herencia que me dejó una buena tía abuela hace dos años. Akira se aseguró de no permitir que nadie más que yo la tocara. ¿Ves? Ahora cada quien tiene lo suyo-

-No… yo no tengo lo que más deseo…- jamás sintió la ira como en aquel momento. Debía odiar a esa maldita mujer pero en su corazón, no existía otro sentimiento más que la decepción lacerante, porque, muy en el fondo, tenía la esperanza de que Mio llegara a quererlo justo como él aprendió hacerlo -¿Y la venganza contra los asesinos de mis padres?- por unos segundos, fue analizado seriamente de píes a cabeza como si preguntara algo indecente.

-¿No te parece suficiente con dejarlos sin nada para favorecer a tu amada? ¿Qué no es esa la máxima alegría para una persona enamorada? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Katsuki? No soporto que actúes como un adolecente incomprendido. Dímelo directamente-

-Yo… desearía nunca haberte conocido- fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzado y resentido de sus propios sentimientos. Hubo un largo silencio en el que nadie dijo nada; únicamente el sonido de los autos pasando en la calle.

-Pues, es la idea: a partir de este momento, olvidaremos siquiera que compartimos algún momento de entendimiento; no volveremos a vernos jamás y créeme, me aseguraré de desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. No volveré a ver a Mizuki, aunque lloriquee y me maldiga- incrédulo, Mio sonrió con cierto dolor pero recuperó la compostura al segundo. No… las cosas no podían terminar así. De verdad… ¿En verdad no sentía nada por él? Debía asegurarse… debía convencerse a sí mismo.

-E s muy pronto para eso…-

*********DM***********

-Yo digo que es el momento idóneo- ¿Por qué era tan testarudo? ¡Estaba liberándolo de su repulsiva presencia para que pudiera tener un final feliz con Mizuki! ¡Debería estar bailando y gritando de alegría! Y ahora, ¿¡Dice que es muy pronto!? ¿¡Para qué!? –No pienso discutir este asunto más tiempo. Hasta aquí llegó nuestra pequeña aventura- casi corriendo (¡Genial, Mio! ¿¡Ahora huyes como una cobarde!?), trató de abrir la puerta pero un fuerte manotazo la volvió a cerrar. Katsuki, prácticamente, la acorraló y sentía su aliento chocar contra la coronilla, estremeciéndola.

-¿Por qué quieres huir?-

-¡No lo hago! Ya no tenemos nada que hablar, así que ya me voy- sutilmente, acercó más su cuerpo al suyo, deleitándose con ese agradable aroma. Definitivamente era para él. Siendo sincera, no sabía que ese perfume lo usaba el padre del sensei hasta que, un día mientras discutían algunas lagunas legales del plan con Akira; le comentó sobre el regalo y su amigo pareció sorprenderse muchísimo, relatándole el secreto tras la famosa esencia, haciéndola caer en la cuenta del porque lloró disimuladamente al recibirlo. ¿Como algo tan insignificante podía hacerlo feliz hasta las lágrimas?… -Cuando Mizuki me mira y me habla… siento que no merezco piedad- tras ella, hubo un leve quejido –Ella me considera su amiga. Es algo tonto pero, no quiero dejar que tenga una imagen negativa de mí (Por lo menos no como una aprovechada) por eso, después de éste día, nos daremos la espalda para siempre- bien, ya estaba, más claro no podía dejárselo. No esperaría que después de eso y de ponerlo en ridículo, como un mero objeto utilizado para su beneficio, pudiera querer tenerla cerca más tiempo. ¿Pensaba en matarla ahí mismo? No lo permitiría. No consentiría que los sueños de su prima, mancillados desde la muerte de sus padres, fueran nuevamente obstaculizados. Incluso si eso significa despedirse de quien consideraba un amante y amigo al mismo tiempo. Suspiró involuntariamente cuando una boca caliente recorrió su nuca, mientras una mano firme tiraba suavemente de sus cabellos para permitirle libre paso. No… no podía dejarlo seguir… no vería a través de ella… ni que leería los simbolismos escondidos en cada gesto de su cuerpo… debía negarse…

-Olvidemos que existe Mizuki- ¿¡Cómo podía ser tan descarado!?- Olvidemos quiénes somos y finjamos… sólo por un momento... finjamos que esto no tiene que terminar así. Si está es la última vez, entonces que sea con bombos y platillos- la mano que impedía abrir la puerta fue retirada para ser utilizada sobre su vientre, halando de la blusa para poder desabotonarla lentamente –Quédate…-

-¿Si lo hago…?- Katsuki paró por un instante -¿… Ya no insistirás?- tardó casi un minuto en contestar, obligándola a darse la vuelta y encararlo –Responde…-

-Está bien…- así era siempre: pocas palabras. Nunca platicaban por horas pero lo poco que se decían, era perfectamente entendido sin necesidad de darle muchas vueltas. ¿Y qué ciencia había ahí, mientras se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana; desnudándose con desesperación, dejándose caer en aquella cama que fue testigo de su trágica primera experiencia con ese hombre; donde, irónicamente, descubrió hasta que punto le gustaba?

-Katsuki…- el aludido detuvo el movimiento de sus manos sobre sus muslos, tratando de separar sus piernas -…abrázame…- parecía muy sorprendido. Ella estaba igual, pero a ese punto, poco le importaba si daba una imagen patética de sí misma, sólo quería sentirlo lo más cerca posible.

-Mio…- susurró dulcemente antes de fundirse en un abrazo y un beso asfixiantes; su compañero prácticamente quería comérsela, abandonando su boca para poder probar más allá. Mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros; aferrándose a ellos, pensó qué haría faltaba para volver perfecto ese momento pues en su mente, imaginó durante las semanas anteriores, la posibilidad de estar juntos.

-"Pero es imposible"- contestó a sí misma dolorosamente, aún acariciando los cabellos castaños, tratando de no ser vista en un momento de absurda debilidad.

Había decidido a favor de su prima, quería pensar en su dulce sonrisa cuando estaba de verdad feliz y eso sólo sucedería si tenía a Katsuki a su lado. Agradeció ser penetrada justo en ese momento, así tenía una excusa para las lágrimas.

********************DM***************

-Ya es tarde…- perezosa, Mio alzó la cabeza para ver el reloj despertador tras él. Eran casi las siete y todavía permanecía en su cama, completamente desnuda. Al darse cuenta que la observaba fijamente, lo más dignamente sonrojada que pudo, haló la sábana para poder taparse. No pudo evitar reír. A veces podía ser tan tierna…

-¿Para qué haces eso? Si ya te vi…-

-Pues no me gusta que me veas tanto, pervertido…- menos tensa, arrastró un poco su cuerpo, con ademán de salir de la cama -¿Qué?- no le daría oportunidad de marcharse. Aún la necesitaba; aún escuchaba su mansa voz, pidiéndole abrazarla y aún la deseaba. Tal vez jamás sería perdonada su codicia pues en algún lugar del subconsciente, existía una voz insistente que ordenaba tomarlas a las dos; a Mizuki y Mio. Desechó la idea en el momento (Aunque pareciera tentadora): la pelinegra preferiría morderse la lengua y morir a ser la "amante" mientras Mizuki fuera su compañera legal. La conocía y sabía lo orgullosa que era. Además de ser injusto para la otra. Debía convencerse de que aquello que compartía y sentía por Mio no sobrepasaba los limites de una apasionada relación casual. Pero no podía o mejor dicho, no quería creerlo de esa manera –Debo regresar a casa…- sin soltarla, reptó más cerca para depositar besos fugases sobre su hombro.

-Dijiste que el plazo para nuestra relación era este día, ¿No? Te recuerdo que aún falta mucho para que termine…- ella pareció entender lo que le insinuaba. Sin embargo, mejor expresarse sin tapujos –Quédate esta noche…- con la espalda tensa, suspiró gravemente y asintió en silencio.

-Antes debo llamar a casa-

-¿Para qué?-

-No quiero que inicien una búsqueda masiva- buscando en el revoltijo de prendas, encontró la cartera de dónde sacó el móvil, marcando unos números -¿Sí? ¿Madre?- la miró con la boca abierta, ¿¡Llamó directamente a la señora de la casa!? –No te preocupes por mi… estoy bien- escuchó como la interrogaban por su paradero y que estaba haciendo –Pues…- dedicándole una extraña mirada, sonrió de lado, soltándose de su agarre para poder deslizar un dedo por su mejilla y boca (El que atrapó ágilmente entre sus labios, haciéndola reír, juguetona) –No llegaré a dormir está noche a casa, madre- antes de que pudieran preguntar un indignado "¿¡Por qué!?", respondió, ufana –Porque me estoy tirando un tipo…- no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada (Que de seguro fue escuchada al otro lado), retorciéndose sobre su estomago. Mio colgó, mirándolo con complicidad -¿Qué es tan divertido, sensei?-

-Lo descarada que eres, mujer…- lanzando a un lado el aparato, regresó a él, sentándose sobre sus caderas.

-No soy tu mujer – descendió muy despacio para torturarlo con su aliento sobre la –nuevamente- afiebrada piel. Quiso burlarse por el indignado tono de su voz.

-¿Qué haces?- poco a poco, dejando un rastro de saliva desde su cuello hasta el vientre, abrió los ojos por el repentino manoseo en su erección.

-¿No es obvio?- sin borrar su mueca sarcástica, obligándolo a sonrojarse –Te hice esto hace meses, me he acostado contigo y aún después de todo, ¿Estás sonrojado?- cruelmente, rió por lo bajo –Eres un caso…-

-¿Y qué? Es demasiado, incluso para la imaginación más proactiva… mirarte haciéndome… bueno…- ¿¡Por qué actuaba como un maldito idiota!? ¡Tartamudeando y todo! -… ya sabes…-

-¿Te incomoda que sea más agresiva que tú?- con fuerza, envolvió su miembro entre sus frías manos, sacando en respuesta un gemido ahogado -¿No te gusta que me atreva hacer cosas que ni te imaginas?- bajando la cabeza, resopló suavemente sobre la punta enviando corrientes eléctricas desde su columna hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo –Si es así, entonces, ¿Por qué estás tan excitado?- de pronto, todo se detuvo y ella le dirigió una intensa mirada, esa llena de pura determinación –Si quieres que sigua, pídelo…-

-Estás loca…-

-¿En serio?- no era momento de pensar en el orgullo, era el momento para dejarse llevar –Una última oportunidad… ¿Quieres que siga?- tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos con resignación.

-Si… por favor, hazlo…- ¡Qué horror! ¡Suplicar por las atenciones de alguien! Pero ese "alguien" no era ordinario y lo supo, cuando la observó relamerse los labios y –no por primera vez- se preguntó cómo podía cambiar tanto y transformarse en una mujer tan… "aventada."

-¿Ves que si puedes ser obediente?- iba a replicar por ser tratado como una mascota, cuando fue acallado por la húmeda boca pero esa vez, no fue como la anterior: insegura y suave; ahora, usaba todas su energías en succionarlo como si el objetivo fuera absorber su energía. Sintió que llegaría muy pronto al orgasmo.

-No… Dioses… ¡Más despacio!- siendo ignorado, más fuerza fue impuesta sobre él… ¿Acaso quería castigarlo? No… no había anda menos parecido a un castigo. Su mano buscó los negros cabellos, enredándose en ellos sus inquietos dedos, indicándole cuanto le gustaba. Morbosamente se preguntaba si no le molestaría recibirlo en su boca de nuevo. Faltaba poco… sólo un poco más… un fuerte ruido, como el de una ventosa, lo sacó de su trance y el frío que comenzaba a cubrir su miembro lleno de saliva y liquido pre eyaculatorio lo obligó a sentarse para investigar la abrupta suspensión de actividades cuando casi llegaba -¿¡Qué…!?- sin dar aviso alguno (Y ante su propia incredulidad) se dejó caer sobre él, empalándose a sí misma con agresividad.

No supo quien gritó, si ella o él pero si estaba seguro de su espalda arqueada y de sus manos sujetando y arañando con excesiva brutalidad los blancos muslos a cada lado de sus caderas. En un instante, la tomó entre sus brazos y lamió con glotonería uno de sus pechos. Lo notaba un poco más pesado y lleno, debía ser por su estado (También notaba el disimulado bulto en su vientre). Pero esa visión sólo lo incitaba aún más, no quería decir incoherencias ni nada que lo comprometiera así que, tenía que ocupar la boca en algo para no perder la cabeza mientras su cuerpo era fuertemente sacudido por las oleadas de placer; apenas y podía enfocarla; la vista nublada lo impedía.

-Sensei…- la oyó gemir quedito –Nunca me has dicho tu verdadero nombre- inquieto por la inesperada petición, dudó un momento en si contestarle. Había jurado dejar atrás su pasado con tal de obtener la venganza tan añorada… nunca volvería a ser él mismo hasta que lo consiguiera pero, al verla ahí, aún sentada sobre él, mirándolo febrilmente desde arriba y con la sábana medio puesta como una improvisada toga, realmente parecía una diosa. No era merecedor de su dulce tacto ni de probar el tentador veneno de su cuerpo; no importaba las consecuencias: quería que lo corrompiera, lo sometiera… la acompañaría hasta el infierno de ser posible; por eso, en un suave susurro, reveló el misterio; para que gimiera su nombre cerca de su oído o lo gritara como una maldición; sonriendo o frunciendo el ceño cada vez que lo hiciera.

-Es un nombre muy adecuado… me gusta…- confesó antes de obsequiarle un beso en la frente, inundando sus entrañas de un confortante calor muy diferente al que solía sentir. Y supo de que se trataba, clavando la verdad como una estaca justo donde estaría su corazón. En verdad era masoquista.

Aún así…

-"Si le dijera que la amo, ¿Cambiaría su decisión?"- imposible: Mio era fiel a Mizuki; nada la haría cambiar. A pesar de saber esa dogmatica verdad, aún sabiendo que ella no sentía lo mismo por él… aún así…-Quédate a mi lado… por favor…-

********************DM***************

-¿Mio?-

-¿Uhm?- poniendo en orden su ropa y asegurándose de no llevar muchas arrugas, terminó de abotonar y agració a Katsuki con una mirada fastidiada, reprochándole por llevar únicamente una salida de baño.

-¿Qué harás cuando llegues a casa?-

-Pues, dormir. Si lo que quieres saber es cómo sobreviviré a los tratos de mi familia, no te preocupes: o lo superan o me sacan de la casa. Total, pronto ellos dejaran de hacernos la vida imposible- un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la habitación. Era hora de partir y separar sus caminos para siempre –Bien, creo que será todo. Adiós…- nuevamente sus intentos de escapada fueron mermados por él.

-Te acompaño a la puerta…- no respondió, simplemente se limitó a caminar a su lado -…supongo que, ya no nos veremos…- asintió pesadamente –Adiós, Mio…-

-Ad…- no fue necesario despedirse con palabras: atajándola por el cuello de la blusa, acercó sus labios para unirlos en un beso lento y con amargo sabor a despedida. ¿Por qué era tan difícil alejarse de su lado? Y era su imaginación o ¿Acaso existía cierta esperanza? No, debía estar pensando incoherencias. Él amaba a Mizuki. Lo que sentía por ella, no iba más allá del placer que pudieran ofrecerse. Nada más.

Cuando por fin, pararon para tomar aire, ambos se miraron fijamente y supo que si ella no daba el primer paso, jamás abandonaría el umbral de la puerta –Cuídate, Katsuki y también a Mizuki…- trató de mantener la calma y caminar lo más serena posible. Al saberse a salvo de su mirada, echó a correr como alma que llevaba el diablo.

**************

-¡TU!- el rugido de su madre indicó que había pasado la noche despierta, esperándola -¿¡Me puedes explicar que significa esto!?- su padre y Misao la rodearon, como buitres sobre una presa moribunda, ¿Pensaban que iban a intimidarla con eso?

-Lo que te dije anoche, Madre: pasé dieciséis horas fornicando con un hombre…- al ver la pasmada incredulidad de su hermana, la horrorizada mirada de su madre y el mojigato sacudir de cabeza de su padre (Además, de la doblemente afligida Mizuki) No pudo evitar dar rienda suelta a sus demonios –Así es. Era un hombre adulto y mi profesor en la escuela- su cara fue impactada por una fuerte cachetada que la lanzó al suelo siendo el autor su propio padre.

-¡Has deshonrado nuestra familia! ¡Has traído la vergüenza a nuestro hogar! No eres más que una ramera…- el calificativo la hizo reír sarcásticamente. ¿Ella, deshonrar a la familia?

-Creo que eso ya lo hicieron ustedes desde hace mucho tiempo, en especial tú, padre- lentamente, comenzó a acercarse a Misao, deseosa de hacerla sufrir como nunca. Cerca de su oído, susurró muy audiblemente –Pasé la noche con TU prometido, dime, ¿Siempre es tan salvaje durante el sexo? ¿O acaso nunca te ha dejado dormir con él?- vio como los colores pasaron por ese desagradable rostro. Quiso rematarla, permitiéndole olfatear el perfume que cubría cada parte de su cuerpo pues después de ducharse, robó un poco de la esencia masculina, aplicándola por aquí y allá. Misao debía saberlo, ese aroma no era para nada común -¿Estás decepcionada, hermanita?-

-¡Maldita puta! ¿¡Qué hiciste con mi novio!?- esperaba violencia de su parte pero no tantos arañazos y golpes, rodando por el suelo como dos gatas enfurruñadas -¿¡Cómo te atreves!?- escuchó a su madre gritar iracunda ("¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu hermana!?") y a Mizuki, mirarla entre sombrada y temerosa por su vida (De seguro creía que era una mentira para poner neurótica a Misao) La cosa se ponía cada vez peor. Sintió que el alma le cayó al suelo cuando Misao miró fijamente a Mizuki temblando y llorando de miedo -¿¡Qué es eso que tienes ahí!?- como un toro embistiendo, cortó distancias hasta tomarla del largo cabello para poder mirar su cuello.

-No… - murmuró y por primera vez en la vida, sintió temor.

-¿¡POR QUÉ TIENES LA CADENA DE KATSUKI!?- la pobre chica no podía responder, mirando suplicante a su alocada prima -¿¡Acaso también tú…!?- debía hacer algo, o la mataría.

-¿No lo sabías?- incorporándose, dirigió a ella su sonrisa más déspota –Katsuki AMA a Mizuki- aquella revelación fue recibida por el silencio más aplastante hasta el momento –Así es… mientras tu creías ser su prometida; su corazón ya le pertenecía a nuestra prima. ¡Qué humillación!, ¿Verdad? Nunca fue tuya su alma y ahora, yo me quedé con su cuerpo… la horrorosa Mio… tu hermana sin belleza o talento dignos de una heredera Hongo… Cómo es la vida, ¿No?-

-¡MALDITA! ¡Voy a matarte!- para Misao, era mucho más penoso ser derrotada por su hermana que por Mizuki; aunque menospreciará y tratara a su prima con superioridad, por lo menos aceptaba que era bonita; pero ella, una mujer marcada por una horripilante cicatriz… que le robará a su amado aunque fuera sólo por placer… trató de carcajearse pero era imposible por la lluvia de golpes y patadas de su familia. Como los odiaba a todos.

- Nos iremos juntos al infierno…- murmuró gélidamente mientras sacaba un pesado objeto de entre sus ropas.

*****************DM**************

-¿Cómo le habrá ido?- tomaba un fuerte café mientras leía el periódico matutino sin leerlo realmente: su cabeza divagaba y viajaba junto a la pelinegra, tratando de no ser tan pesimista sobre su destino. El móvil sonó y el tono indicó, se trataba de Mizuki, ¿Alguna novedad sobre su prima? -¿Cómo es…?-

-¡Katsuki!- la oía respirar entrecortadamente; llorando, gritando muy asustada. El corazón le dio un vuelvo, ¿Habrían hecho algo malo con ella? -¡Por Dios! ¡Tienes que venir! ¡Van a matarla!- no… no podía estar hablando de Mio…

-¡Cálmate, Mizuki y dime que pasa!-

-¡No! ¡Debes venir! ¡Mio dijo un montón de tonterías para salvarme… de seguro vio la cadena cuando entró… es tan lista y observadora!- parecía estar hablando más para sí misma que para él. ¿La cadena? ¿Se refería a su cadena, la cual regalara como símbolo de que siempre estaría junto a ella? ¿La descubrieron? Entonces…- ¡Mio le dijo a Misao que había pasado la noche contigo! ¡Dijo esa mentira para encubrir mi error!...¡No debí ponérmela en la casa…!-

-¡Basta! ¡Deja de echarte la culpa! Hagas lo que hagas, ¡No trates de meterte! ¡Voy para allá!- ¡Esa atrevida! ¿¡Cómo pudo soltarle semejante bomba a Misao!? Esperaba no llegar tarde…-¡Dios! ¡Qué no haga ninguna otra locura!-

***********

-¡Katsuki!- Mizuki corrió a sus brazos al verlo pasar por el recibidor -¡Vamos! ¡Están en la sala de prácticas de Mio!- subiendo las escaleras estaban cuando se oyeron varios disparos -¡No!- la molesta sensación de la nausea subió por su garganta hasta la boca. Deseó poder volar.

-"Por favor… que esté bien…por favor"- pero algo le decía que sus suplicas eran inútiles. Corrieron hasta que el flato los hizo doblarse ante la puerta de donde rezumaba un fuerte olor a pólvora -¿¡Mio!?- sin poder esperar más, abrió de par en par las hojas, descubriendo la macabra escena en que habían terminado los Hongo: padre, madre e hija mayor yacían sin vida en el hermoso alfombrado con un disparo entre ceja y ceja a quemarropa; al centro, sentada en un sillón, Mio permanecía con la mirada perdida en la nada, apenas reparando en su presencia.

-¡Ah! Son ustedes…-

-¡Mio! ¡Debes huir!- sin poderlo creer, observó como las primas discutían: Mizuki tratando de persuadir a la otra para salvarse y Mio negándose a escapar de sus responsabilidades. Fue testigo de una cachetada y de cómo la pelinegra deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Mizuki no perdiera las esperanzas; también lo molestó con su sarcasmo y por un breve momento, leyó sus intenciones, comprendiendo por fin el significado de utilizarse a sí misma como chivo expiatorio; la cruel realidad de la vida: la felicidad no se obtiene gratis y siempre hay un precio que pagar por ella.

-Los hombres son creaturas irreflexivas; por alguna enfermiza razón, siempre quieren ser los héroes de la historia- nuevamente tomó asiento, mirándolos con absurda lastima –Los sirvientes deben haber escuchado el ruido… esto es lo que dirán cuando los encuentren:…-

-¡NO!- Mizuki volvió a intentar su causa perdida, recibiendo una mirada de reproche -¡Huyamos juntos! ¡Salgamos de país! ¡Podemos…!-

-Cierra la boca, ignorante- en un acto reflejo, obedeció, cerrando los ojos como si fuera a darle un golpe -¿Crees que después de esto habrá tiempo para salir del país? La policía vendrá pronto y de seguro preguntaran por nuestro paradero. Por otro lado, esto es un asesinato múltiple- saboreó el momento con una cruel mueca de orgullo –Seríamos sospechosos y de seguro, llamarían a la Policía Internacional para ayudar con el crimen. No, prima, no es una opción huir JUNTOS. Mas tú y ese cretino pueden hacerlo…-

-No… ¡NO QUIERO!- harta, Mio empujó el sillón en su abrupto movimiento al recuperar la vertical, más amenazadora y terrible que nunca. Incluso podía ver como un extraño viento levantaba sus cabellos, mostrando la cicatriz de su sien.

-Harás lo que te diga…- valientemente, un nuevo intento de protesta fue interrumpido con un violento beso que dejo sin habla a Mizuki. Esa Mio y sus extraños métodos de silenciamiento -… cuando los sirvientes los vean y venga la policía dirás que llamaste al sensei porque tenías miedo (De seguro revisarán las llamadas telefónicas de ambos); dirás lo que inició el pleito pero no menciones la cadena: guárdala debajo de la tabla bajo la alfombra de la sala… ya sabes cual…no es bueno que sospechen sobre la relación que ustedes tienen; Y digan, que cuando entraron aquí, y vieron la escena, trataron de tranquilizarme porque intente matarlos… ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS!- amonestó, tomando por las solapas de la blusa a su llorosa prima –Diles eso… deben decir eso…- no… no podía dejar que ella se echara la culpa de todo –No te preocupes, quizá pueda salir dentro de unos sesenta años…- ninguno rió por la broma. Sintió unos fuertes deseos de correr a su lado y llevársela sobre el hombro, aún en contra de sus protestas. Pero sabía que ella no lo perdonaría si lo hacía y, por la mirada que le dirigió, no cabía la menor duda que a quien deseaba que se llevara a la fuerza, era a Mizuki. No tuvo más que tragarse sus propios anhelos y cumplir con su parte del "trabajo".

-Vámonos…-

-¿¡No hablas en serio, verdad!?-

-Ya oíste a Mio: ella se hará cargo-

-¡Pero…!-

-¡Basta!- halándola con fuerza por la muñeca, salieron de ahí, casi corriendo.

-Tal vez nos veamos… más adelante- tuvo que girar el rostro a un lado: la expresión de la pelinegra era una de claro alivio y añoranza. Sin embargo, no contestaron o mejor dicho, no contestó (Estaba seguro –o eso quería creer- que le estaba hablando a él)

Muy acertadamente, encontraron un corro de sirvientas en las escaleras.

-¡Tachibana sama y Mizuki san! ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?-

-Mio… Mio…- incapaz de hablar, fue él quien tomó el control de la situación con toda la sangre fría que pudo.

-La señorita Hongo ha matado a sus padres y hermana…-

*******DM***********

-Como cuesta deshacerse de la gente en estos días…- suspiró pesadamente, volviendo a su silla y viendo su obra con suma satisfacción –Así es como debían terminar…- aún no podía creerlo… los había matado. Quizá fue una medida extrema pero no tenía opción; dejarlos vivir significaría una amenaza para Mizuki (Quién pronto recuperaría su empresa) –Tenía que suceder- muy cerca, las sirenas de la policía gritaban, clamándola; pronto sería llevada a la cárcel -¿O me darán pena de muerte?- extrañamente, la idea provocaba malsana curiosidad.

Estampida en las escaleras… unos hombres apuntándola con una docena de armas; ella aún sosteniendo la suya… bueno, en realidad era de su padre: la misma con la que mató al hermano del sensei y a su madre mientras su padre era atado y empujaban el auto por el Puente Arcoíris, para simular un "suicidio familiar".

-¡Hongo san! ¡Entréguese de inmediato!-

-Deja de gritar, estoy frente a ti- el tono aburrido enervo los reclamos de aquellos intrusos. Su intención no era obedecer –Me pregunto… ¿Qué dirán…?- al imaginar las expresiones en los rostro de esos dos cuando supieran la forma en que pensaba culminar el "plan" de escapada, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro lastimero; lo más seguro es que la odiaran por su egoísmo (Especialmente Katsuki) observó una vez más el arma, y pensó en él –Ojala las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…-

-¡ENTREGUE EL ARMA, HONGO SAN!- aún sin prestar atención al griterío, acarició por sobre la ropa su vientre. Sólo desnuda podía notarse que ahí existía "algo". Sonrió amargamente.

-Ni tú ni yo debimos existir en este mundo. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?- sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta; fastidiada por la extrema lástima que manifestaba ante aquella "creatura" y hacía sí misma. El destino podía ser un bastardo cruel de vez en cuando. Y en aquel momento tan inoportuno, recordó las palabras de Katsuki; tan claras y potentes como si estuviera frente a ella…

"Quédate a mi lado"…

¡Qué tentador fue escucharlas! Pero la realidad era otra y estaba segura que no significaban nada más que una típica frase vacía. En algún lugar de su renegrido corazón, mantenía una diminuta mota de esperanza y era ese sentimiento el que llenaba de remordimiento y vergüenza su conciencia.

Si él le hubiera dicho que la amaba… no le importaría absolutamente nada: ni Mizuki, ni Akira ni la venganza contra Misao. Aunque siempre ayudaría a su prima a recuperar su legado, le abría robado lo que más quería en la vida y la sola idea de ser capaz en cometer semejante traición, causaba asco y alegría. Estaba enloqueciendo.

-Soy… un monstruo…- los presentes se miraron unos a otros, incapaces de saber que hacer pero pronto sus caras de incertidumbre fueron substituidas por unas de sorpresa. Fue tal su sombro que incluso bajaron las armas –Soy un monstruo…- repitió mientras un mar de lagrimas bajaba por sus mejillas.

Tenía miedo de sí misma… de lo que sería capaz de hacer si vislumbrara alguna posibilidad de estar con él; de cumplir con su petición. Pero no podía… ¿Quién sería capaz de amarla a ella?

-Ho… Hongo sama, por favor, entréguese. Las cosas no son lo que parecen, ¿Verdad?- el oficial frente a ella acercó unos pasos, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón –Fue en defensa propia… ¿Verdad?- ¿Le ofrecía una salida? –Quizá intentaron hacerle algo…-

-¿¡Qué haces, Ikki!?- uno de sus sub alternos le haló por la manga, indignado e impaciente -¿¡Por qué estás dándole una excusa!?-

-¿¡No ves!? ¡Mírala! ¡Está muerta de miedo! Y es una niña…¿Cómo podría matar a su familia sin una razón que no sea defensa propia? He oído cosas sobre el señor Hongo… cosas muy tenebrosas- dejando de lado a su compañero, le dedico una mirada amable muy parecida a la que el sensei le daba. Su corazón se contrajo de felicidad. Jamás había experimentado fenómeno semejante aunque sabía su nombre… ¿Cómo podía ser una persona tan irresponsable? –Ven…- le dijo, extendió su mano a ella –Todo ha terminado…- sonrió a ella, pero no fue al policía a quien vio sino otro rostro muy diferente. ¿Sería esa mano tan cálida y fuerte como la de Katsuki?

-No… no puedo permitirme seguir adelante… he sido bendecida por el demonio…- con elegantes movimientos, acercó el arma a su boca –Ahora estaremos a mano…-

-¡NO!- un grito y el sonido de algo metálico cayendo al suelo (De seguro el hombre tiró la pistola durante su arrebato por detenerla) Lo último que hizo fue sonreír y murmurar muy suavemente su nombre… su verdadero nombre.

************************DM************************

-¿Qué pasa ahí dentro?- Mizuki daba vuelta tras vuelta fuera de la casa mientras docenas de policías rodeaban el perímetro y varios sirvientes lloriqueaban y murmuraban por lo bajo. Un súbito grito y un disparo helaron su sangre. ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!?

La noticia corrió como pólvora desde dentro hasta donde ellos; entre lamentos y exclamaciones de asombro.

-¡Se ha suicidado! ¡No puedo creerlo!-

-¡Dios mío! ¡Qué horror!-

-Mio…- rápidamente giró el rostro a la chica que no daba crédito a lo que oía. Tampoco quería aceptarlo, ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Un hombre, que parecía ser el jefe de todos, salió acompañado de algunos que entraron con él. Su cara, manchada por gotas de sangre y la amargura en sus ojos no podían significar nada más. Sin embargo, Mizuki corrió a él, suplicante, tiró de su ropa, llamando su atención –Señor… señor… ¿Qué pasó con…?- acercándose un poco más al grupo, primero la miró a ella y luego a él; después, esquivó el rostro, cerrando los ojos con pesar.

-Lo siento mucho…- murmuró. No fue necesario quitarse a Mizuki de encima: al escuchar sus palabras, cayó al suelo en medio de un convulsivo llanto. Algunas sirvientas dejaron sus murmuraciones para consolarla, pero era inútil.

-No puede ser…- su corazón comenzó a desgarrarse muy lentamente, como si supiera que así provocaba más dolor. La realidad lo aplastó como una roca contra el suelo: si Mio estaba muerta, ya no la vería más, o recibiría sus sarcásticos comentarios ni le daría consejos cuando perdiera la cabeza; tampoco volvería a probar sus labios ni tenerla entre sus brazos ni escuchar su nombre con esa voz dulce que solía tener cuando bajaba la guardia. Un frío inexplicable lo cubrió y en su garganta un fuerte nudo provocaba escozor en sus ojos… Mizuki lo miraba fijamente. No podía permitirse llorar cuando había alguien que lo necesitaba, para quien debía ser fuerte en esos momentos difíciles.

Aún así…

Mientras abrazaba a Mizuki por la espalda, jamás deseo estar en la azotea de la escuela porque, de alguna manera, le hacía creer que ella estaría ahí, esperándolo con su sonrisa de suficiencia.

Había dejado de existir.

Mio nunca estaría a su lado de nuevo.

*******************

Las investigaciones posteriores fueron justo como Mio había previsto. Durante ese tiempo, nadie de los que había estado en la escena podía salir del país. Por fortuna, Akira tomó cartas en el asunto de inmediato, para que las cosas fueran lo más sutilmente posible. Sin embargo, notaba de vez en cuando sus miradas severas y llenas de reproche; aunque con Mizuki era muy amable y condescendiente, los cáusticos comentarios hacía su persona lo enervaban como nada. Trataba de distraer su mente, divagando en la razón de porque no sentía celos al verlo tan adorable con su actual prometida (Aunque sin sacarlo a la luz. Era muy pronto)

-Como dije antes, es momento de que sea leído el testamento de los Hongo- Mizuki no parecía muy interesada, sólo asintió tristemente –Cabe decir que eres una chica con suerte, Hongo san. Ahora tendrás TODO lo que siempre has querido- no pudo dejar de notar el doble significado tras esa oración pero ella no pareció darse cuenta. Ambos hombres mandaron rayos por los ojos a uno y otro, deseándose lo peor –La familia te ha dejado la empresa, Mizuki san; junto a todas sus demás posesiones (Casas, edificios y demás inmuebles)-

-No lo quiero…- murmuró muy suavemente –No quiero nada…-

-No puedes decir eso; la empresa ha sido un esfuerzo familiar en la que tu padre puso todas sus energías. Es tu legado…-

-Katsuki puede quedarse con ella-

-No- fue su tajante respuesta. Mio planeó todo de tal manera que ella tuviera asegurado su futuro y ahora, ¿Quería que él manejara la empresa que por derecho le pertenecía? ¡Ni pensarlo!- Debes tomar responsabilidad de tu vida, Mizuki. No puedes evadir tus obligaciones como Hongo para siempre- molesto, decidió salir de la oficina para tomar un poco de aire.

*******

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- el joven abogado lo perseguía por el vacío pasillo. Decidió ignorarlo pues no estaba de humor para tolerar sus reclamos –Mizuki san ha quedado en shock, ¿Así es como tratas a la mujer que amas?-

-Era necesario para hacerla madurar un poco. Mio no hubiera sido más amable con ella- tan rápido como un relámpago, el pelinegro lo tomó por las solapas de la camisa, dirigiéndole todo el odio que había rumiado durante los dos últimos meses.

-¡No hables de Mio, maldito bastardo! ¿Sabes lo que tuve que hacer para impedir que no se filtrara la biopsia de Medicina Legal? ¿Cómo hice para impedir que se supiera sobre su embarazo? ¿O cómo evitar que iniciaran una nueva investigación al respecto? ¿Sabes todo lo que he tenido que pasar, pensando en lo que pudo haber sido si no existieras en este mundo? ¿¡Qué no me importaba si ese bebé era tuyo, aún así, yo me hubiera hecho cargo con tal de que ella me aceptara a su lado!? ¡Tú me la quitaste! ¡Y la dejaste morir!- algunas lagrimas brotaban de los ojos mieles, parecían oro fundido y supo que eran muy diferentes a sus gélidos ojos, como el acero. Sin embargo, no se compadecía de él. Con tan poco, supo que en verdad la amó y eso aumentaba el odio contra el abogado.

-Nunca fue tuya así que jamás te la he arrebatado- creyó que un golpe sería estampado en su rostro, siendo salvado por Mizuki.

-¡Dejen eso! ¡Ya basta!- separándolos con una fuerza que no conocía, arrastró su cuerpo a la salida –Gracias por todo, Akira san- nuevamente, miradas de odio puro entre ellos.

-A partir de ahora, dejaré las empresas Hongo- asombrados, lo observaron secar sus lagrimas con la manga del saco –Ya nada me ata a ese lugar. Espero que sean muy felices- después de aquella despedida, no supieron más de él. ¿Habría acabado con su vida en algún solitario lugar para reunirse con ella? Era estúpido e irrazonable, pero, la idea de que ese tipo estuviera junto a Mio lo enfurecía.

-"Incluso estando muerte me sigues causando dolores de cabeza"-

********************DM****************************

Seis meses… hacía seis meses había pasado por la peor de las pesadillas: su tío, tía y Misao habían muerto a manos de Mio, a quien consideró una amiga. Ella había sacrificado su vida para ayudarla cosa que nunca creyó capaz en la pelinegra; alguien que confesaba reiteradas veces ser un demonio y servir a nadie más que así misma, salvarla de un trágico destino… ahora poseía todo lo que fue arrebatado a sus padres (Katsuki contó la historia sobre ese truculento suceso y la conspiración tras el asunto) Sin embargo, existía un pequeño problema y ese era, el hombre que se convertiría en su esposo dentro de año y medio.

Katsuki seguía siendo dulce y caballeroso pero ya no le mostraba esa fascinante sonrisa traviesa ni aquella mirada llena de peligro. Había cambiado.

-Chie- una sirvienta muy joven bajó la cabeza respetuosamente ante el llamado de su señora -¿Has visto a Katsuki?-

-El joven señor se encuentra en el establo, Mizuki sama- ¿¡De nuevo!? -¿Quiere que vaya por él?-

-No. Esta vez iré yo- dejando el vaso de jugo sobre la mesa, dispuso buscar al sensei (Puesto que aún daba clases en la escuela). No podía dejar de sentirse molesta por esa extraña costumbre de esconderse junto a los caballos y demás animales; en especial, tratando de acercarse a la iracunda "Naraku", quien por ningún medio aceptaba mandos de nadie que no fuera su antigua dueña.

-"¡Qué lástima!"- resopló apenado uno de los mozos, después de batallar por casi dos horas, tratando de ponerle una silla de montar –"Es una yegua magnifica. Tal vez debería venderla. Recibiría buen dinero por ella y quizá encuentre otra persona capaz de domarla"-

-"No"- respondió muy grosero, Katsuki, casi deseando desintegrar al pobre hombre –"Nadie venderá a "Naraku" seguirá aquí, con nosotros. Yo me haré cargo"- y desde ese día, cada vez que tenía tiempo libre (Que podría pasar junto a ella, para variar), se refundía en el establo y no aparecía hasta muy entrada la tarde.

-¿Debo dejarlo hacer lo que quiera? ¿Por qué está ignorándome?- tenía la leve sospecha pero relegó ese pensamiento a los profundo de su subconsciente. Durante las primeras semanas que asistió a terapia psicológica, preguntó a la amable mujer que la atendía por los extraños síntomas de su pareja, recibiendo como respuesta que debía ser paciente pues quizá él pasaba por una depresión. Aquella vez marchó con el desagradable sabor de la incertidumbre, preguntándose la razón de esa reacción. Sí bien Katsuki no odiaba a Mio, ¿Por qué deprimirse por su muerte? Ella podía sentirse mal pues al final, comenzaron a llevarse bien y fueron grandes amigas, le debía muchas cosas pero, ¿Katsuki? Y, por alguna razón, a su cabeza llegaban los recuerdos del fatídico día, la pelea con Misao… la razón del conflicto –Habrá… ¿Sería cierto?- no quería creerlo, y le avergonzaba preguntar; de todas maneras, lo negaría (Sí es que fuera verdad) –Quiero… quiero saber…- sabiéndose a salvo de las miradas indiscretas, apoyó la espalda en la pared, deslizándose hasta el suelo donde abrazó sus piernas, pensando muy cuidadosamente como abordar el tema. Automáticamente, tomó la cadena entre sus manos, mirándola con profunda tristeza y temor. Amaba a Katsuki y quería seguir a su lado, lo necesitaba pero no podía seguir ocultando lo que sentía –Soy una persona horrible… ¿Qué clase de persona soy? Sintiéndome celosa… de una difunta…-

*******

Caminó despacio hasta llegar a un corro de mozos y sirvientas, murmurando emocionados mientras veían maravillados el galopar suave de tan bella creatura.

-¡Miren! ¡Es tan lindo!-

-¿Quién? ¿La yegua o él?-

-¡Cómo te atreves!-

-¡Vaya! ¡Quién diría…!-

-¡Bah! Hasta yo podría hacerlo…-

-Sí, claro. Después de que te dejó caer unas cincuenta veces…- hubo algunas risas. Curiosa, trató de acercarse un poco más para ser testigo de aquello que provocaba tanto revuelo. No tuvo que cabecear mucho: Katsuki, montado sobre el lomo desnudo de la yegua, por fin logró su cometido. Su rostro expresaba satisfacción y alegría. Con un suave movimiento, descendió, ofreciendo unas caricias en la crin del animal, como agradeciéndole. Tuvo que tragar fuerte; nunca lo había visto tan atractivo, con el cabello echado hacía atrás y la blanca camisa desabotonada casi en su totalidad. Fue imposible no sonrojarse.

-Buenas tardes a todos…- se hizo oír, dándoles un leve susto. Apresurados, cada quien se fue por su lado, dejándolos solos –Veo que lograste tu propósito…- él la miró fijamente, aún con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí. Creo que necesitaba un poco de… buena compañía- nuevamente, una dolorosa punzada estocó su pecho. La forma en que miraba a "Naraku" la enervaba sin ninguna razón más que los celos sin fundamentos.

-Sí, ¿Verdad? Pues parece que últimamente prefieres pasar más tiempo con ese animal que conmigo…-

-¿Pero qué dices? Sólo creo que a Mio no le hubiera gustado que su fiel yegua muriera de soledad. Eso es muy cruel…- la nostalgia en su voz, devastó sus últimas defensas de tolerancia.

-¿"Mio"?... ¿¡Mio!? ¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que traerla a cada conversación que tenemos!?- Katsuki giró el rostro a un lado y con el ceño fruncido, parecía muy incomodo. Eso sólo echó más leña al fuego; iracunda y ansiosa de saber la verdad, no pudo hacer más espetar la pregunta que tenía atorada desde hacía tanto –Dime… acaso tú… ¿Te involucraste con Mio? ¿Tuviste una relación sentimental con ella?... tú…- tardó unos segundos en formular la más temida de las dudas -… ¿Te enamoraste de ella?-

*****************DM********

Imposible. Justo en ese momento.

Jamás creyó que pasaría y se preguntaba, mientras veía los furiosos y húmedos ojos de Mizuki si debía ser sincero y hablar con la verdad. Pero cómo podría decirle todo lo que vivió con la pelinegra, los apasionados momentos junto a ella (Que incluso había negado a su actual prometida) y de cómo la extrañaba tanto que su única felicidad era tratar de acercarse a "Naraku" y pasarse los recreos de la escuela en la azotea, aquel lugar donde solía refugiarse de sus molestos compañeros de clases; cómo podría confesarle que después de su muerte, entraba a hurtadillas a la sala de prácticas (Cerrada a petición de Mizuki) sólo para poder sentarse en ese sillón que tanto adoraba y donde, memoraba haberse reivindicado por haberla abusado en su apartamento. Muchas veces, creyó oír su voz dentro de esa habitación y comenzaba largas charlas con la nada, imaginando que ella lo miraba desde la silla opuesta, lista para darle una respuesta ácida o alguna cruel reprimenda para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¿¡Por qué no respondes!?- el nuevo grito lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, obligándolo a enfrentar la triste mirada de Mizuki. Era un asco de hombre, verla así, por su culpa, lo mortificaba enormemente -¿¡Dime!? ¿¡Te arrepientes de haberme escogido!? ¿¡Hubieras deseado quedarte con Mio!? ¿¡Es eso lo qué te pasa!? ¡Responde!- histérica, golpeaba su pecho con los puños, reclamándole en medio del llanto. Sin embargo, su acusación lo dejó en que pensar, trayendo a su mente fragmentos de sus últimos momentos junto a Mio.

-"Katsuki. Prométeme que nunca… NUNCA le dirás a Mizuki lo que pasó entre nosotros- ambos yacían en su cama, recuperándose de una apasionado momento que drenó todas sus fuerzas. Dirigió una mirada a su amante. Esperaba una respuesta –Júramelo. No le des razones para sospechar… eso la entristecería y no te perdonaré si eso pasa"- la determinación en su mirada fue prueba fehaciente. No era como si él pensará ir y soltarle semejante noticia a Mizuki.

-Está bien. Jamás le diré la verdad-"

-Yo…- debía negarlo. Él amaba a esa mujer, estaba seguro de ello. Pero, lo que sintió por Mio, fue amor también. Quizá mucho más retorcido, pero al fin de cuentas, sus sentimientos no podían ser obviados. A pesar de todo, en aquel instante, sólo debía existir una única realidad –Yo ayudé a Mio con el plan. Ella me pidió ayuda para que fueras libre y pudiéramos estar juntos. Aunque, nunca imaginé que ella terminaría haciendo lo que hizo. Sentí mucha culpa por no haberla ayudado… yo, la admiraba mucho. Conocí un lado inaudito acerca de Hongo Mio- sonriendo a la impactada expresión de Mizuki, de alguna manera, sus palabras tenían algo de verdad –Ella nos ayudó de muchas maneras- atrapándola entre sus brazos, transmitió toda la tranquilidad que pudo –Lamento si fui descuidado contigo, no fue mi intención. Simplemente, sentía un deber moral, ¿Me entiendes?- pareció pensarlo un poco pues respondió al minuto, pero más relajada.

-Sí. Te creo- agradecido por su confianza, la invitó a dar una vuelta por los jardines antes de la cena; sin embargo, la noche cayó sobre ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, mientras veían hacía el cielo, donde una enorme luna brillaba en toda su intensidad.

Pensó en Mio y en el perfume que le regalara (Del cual aún tenía la mitad): "Dementia Moon" era el nombre del perfume, significa "Luna Demente".

-"Qué descripción más acertada"- las personas son como la luna; tienen fases diferentes y lados que no suelen mostrar a los demás. Él pudo ver de Mio más caras que nadie y ella también vio más allá que cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido. Cerró los ojos, tomando la resolución de dejar descansar su recuerdo de una vez por todas y comenzar a vivir al lado de la mujer que lo necesitaba –"Debo olvidarme de ella. Después de todo, no es como si ella hubiera correspondido mis sentimientos"- eso lo reconfortaba: saber que Mio no lo amaba evitaba que enloqueciera.

Era hora de avanzar y seguir adelante.

-Mizuki, ¿Por qué no adelantamos la fecha de la boda?-

* * *

El silencio cubrió como una espesa niebla la mesa extra larga de la sala donde se reunían para discutir algunos diálogos con el director Ogata, quien sonreía de lo lindo, ignorando los horrorizados, impactados, asombrados y desconcertados rostros de sus camaradas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece? He pensado que sería buena idea hacerlo como una especie de "OVA" (¡Igual que en el anime!) Hay mucha gente que quiere ver un poco de "Katsuki x Mio". Creo que es buena idea aprovechar esta idea como parte del "DVD" promocional para navidad, ¿Qué me dicen? Incluso ya tengo planeado que "Vie Ghoul" cante el "Opening" (Tienen una canción nueva que pega mucho con la idea) y quizá, para el papel de "Akira", pedirle a Fuwa Sho que se incluya al elenco (No es muy experimentado en el género pero se le ve potencial) ¿Eh? ¿Qué tal?- ni un sonido más que el del aire acondicionado perturbaba la escena hasta que una silla cayó al suelo, rompiendo la tensión del momento. No fue sorpresa ver que se trataba de Mogami Kyoko, muerta en llanto y con la indignación marcando cada milímetro de su cara.

-¿¡Cómo puede ser eso posible!? ¡Mio… MIO! ¡Mio es una señorita impecable… ¡INTOCABLE! ¡Su elegancia y sobriedad sólo pueden ser comparadas con las de una reina! ¿¡Y quiere convertirla en una ninfómana!? ¿¡Y Mizuki!? ¡Ser timada por la prima que creyó la estaba apoyando! ¡No me gusta! ¡No lo acepto! ¡Y prefiero morir antes de considerar a Sho mi "amigo más querido"! ¡Y faltarle el respeto a Tsuruga san, besándolo y manoseándolo! ¡NOOOO!- y sin que nadie se extrañara, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sin dejar de lamentarse -¡Perdón, Mizuki chan! ¿¡Qué cosa más horrible te hicimos!?- acto seguido, Oohara san y Momose san tomaron la iniciativa de ir tras ella, para calmarla un poco; no sin antes dejar en claro su desaprobación en el asunto.

-Pe… pero… creí que…-

-Olvídelo, director: su idea tiene altos contenidos eróticos (Casi pornográficos) Si de milagro consiguiera oportunidad de pasarlo, no sería un producto para el público que deseamos alcanzar. Mejor véndale la idea a esos estudios que hacen películas para adultos. De seguro les encantaría la oportunidad de hacer una versión "hentai" de "Dark Moon". Lo siento, pero debo negarme- Kijima san estiró perezoso su cuerpo y caminó muy sereno hacía la salida.

-Jamás he visto tantas escenas perturbadoras en un guión. Quiero hacer constar mi repudio hacía semejante ultraje. Estoy decepcionada de usted y de su padre, director (Nunca imaginé que ambos tuvieran una mente tan retorcida)- Izuka san, muy dignamente, envolvió sus hombros en el chal negro que cargaba, acompañando a todos lo que salían. Sólo quedaba uno, bueno, dos, contando al representante.

- Tú me apoyas, ¿Verdad, Tsuruga kun?- los ojos le brillaban, llenos de esperanza.

-Me niego rotundamente- una piedra aplastó el delicado cuerpo del director –No creo que tener la imagen de "violador" sea bueno para mí- pensó en su personaje "B.J", y no daba buen augurio sumarle conductas mucho peores. La gente no podría tolerarlo y su vida de actor quedaría demasiado dañada –Además, debe pensar en Mogami san: es una novata y está por demás decir que es muy recatada; no sólo ella, sino todos los demás actores. Tenga en cuenta que toca temas muy controversiales: abuso sexual en menores de edad, relación de un profesor con una alumna; las organizaciones protectoras de los derechos de los "no natos" querrán su cabeza. Lamento decirlo, pero su idea afecta en más de una manera la perspectiva de "Dark Moon"- Yashiro san asentía a cada frase del actor, aumentando aún más la desesperación en el joven Ogata. Pero lo que Tsuruga Ren más temía, además de la idea de violentar una mujer, era el tener una excusa para tocar íntimamente a Kyoko. Cuando leyó la escena sobre el sofá, la boca se le hizo agua. O cómo lo enervaba la idea de un Fuwa tan cercano y galante con ella. Sin embargo, prefería hacer caso omiso a sus deseos más oscuros -¿Nos vamos, Yashiro?- el hombre de lentes prosiguió a su cliente no sin antes detenerse y murmurar por lo bajo, sólo para el deprimido hombre.

-Haga como todos: publíquelo como un "Fan Fic". No hay de otra…- y en su teatro mental imaginó el revuelo por el asunto. Pero supo, (Cómo que se llamaba Yashiro Yukihito) que no importaba como se viera Ren, las fans querrían verlo en "todo" su esplendor (Muchas escenas de desnudos; tanto de él como de Kyoko chan) Aunque se quejaran y vetaran la iniciativa, pero conseguir una copia del video, significaría acampar fuera de la tienda unos dos días antes y él, estaría ahí, consiguiendo el DVD (Y uno para el actor, aunque nunca viera sus propias películas o series, esa SI que la vería), dándose codazos con cientos de chicas ansiosas de ver momentos picantes. ¡Lástima por la excesiva moral japonesa! La idea moriría en aquella sala de reuniones.

-Director, se lo dije- el ayudante de dirección, muy sabiamente, dio su punto de vista –Mire, la idea está bien para otra clase de programa…- pero Ogata no prestaba oídos. En realidad, el fleco tapaba sus ojos y era imposible leer su expresión –Etto… ¿Señor?-

-¿"Fan Fic"? ¿Dejarlo como una historia que no conocerá la televisión?- el pobre muchacho a su lado pegó un brinco del susto: aquel tipo suave como la seda y con la apariencia de una princesa de ensueño, sacaba llamas por los ojos. No estaba seguro si era de ira, entusiasmo o deseo, pero el febril brillo en sus pupilas claras dictaba que estaba dispuesto a luchar con quien fuera -¿¡Yo?! ¿¡Un director, limitarme a dejar por escrito una de mis ideas!? ¡Jamás!- señalándolo, exigió con autoridad -¡Busca en mis contactos a Kurosaki san, Shinkai san y Asami kun! ¡No pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados!- podía no tratarse necesariamente de "Dark Moon", pero crearía junto a sus otros camaradas directores una pieza maestra y tenía muy en cuenta a quienes querría en cada papel.

Y en su mente, una película comenzó a rodar, haciéndolo sonreír complacido.

-Aunque tenga que enfrentarme a Takarada san con uñas y dientes, conseguiré su aprobación- más entusiasmado, sonrió maquiavélico en dirección a la puerta donde hacía poco, sus actores escaparon –Veremos cómo huyen de la que les espera; Tsuruga kun, Mogami san-.

¡Qué dulce se le hacía la idea!

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en hacerla realidad?

ENDE.

N/A: bien…XD!... hohoho! Fin al fin! Sí! *saltando de felicidad* me he tardado con este capi MUUUUUUUUUUUUUY largo (nuevamente..XD) pero bueno, es el final!....XD!.... Sólo me queda decir que agradezco a quienes han seguido esta breve historia y a quienes han dejado sus comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias!

Respondiendo RW de Ania Beta san: Ne! Jajaj! Muchas gracias por esa reseña!..Oo!!! no podría haberlo hecho mejor! Bueno, como ves, quizá no fue tan parecido con el otro fic, pero a Ogata no se le puede decir que no..:XD!... lamento si me he tardado … y creo que Mio me quedó un poco … sentimental al final..:XD!:. pero es que en mi cabeza imaginé como actuaría Kyoko la escena en que Mio lloraba antes de suicidarse, llena de culpa y remordimientos. Un llanto desgarrador y conmovedor (ella lo actuaría así, de seguro! Aunque yo no hubiera podido describirlo adecuadamente) Y tomemos en cuenta que, Mio, en el fondo, no puede ser tan despiadada e incluso sus actos más crueles, ella los consideraría como un mecanismo de defensa para con los demás o para ayudar a los demás. Quizá quedara algo confuso… pero eso, ya me lo contaran ustedes.

AH! Una importante aclaración: la idea de Yashiro (acampar, pelearse por el DVD y todo ese teatro mental) fue idea de BBKid- chan…XD!... durante una peculiar tertulia donde, de forma sorpresiva, surgió esa idea. Me dio mucha risa imaginarlo, así que lo puse, en honor a ella. X3 ¡Muchas gracias!

La canción… bien, cambié de "Muse" a "Garbage", pero esa canción me gusta mucho…(el grupo es genial!) en especial esa parte…XD!... creo que hay mucha paranoia en este fic…XD!:.. bueno… digo yo…TT!

Creo que no hay aclaraciones que hacer, ¿Ne? Si no, ya saben por dónde preguntar… quizá sólo decir que no puse el verdadero nombre de Katsuki, para dejarlo a la imaginación de cada quien (Podría ser una ironía de la vida, que se llamara "Ren"..:XP) Y si, el final es muy diferente a lo que puse en "Trabajos Forzados" pero recuerden que la idea es una "OVA" (según Ogata). Y sí, mis estimadas (Y estimados, por si hay algún chico por ahí) la última parte afectará mi otro fic…XD!...

Sin más, me despido, esperando que les guste el último capi.

Uhmmm… siento cierta nostalgia…66…


End file.
